The Choice
by Suzannaheath
Summary: Prince Channing has lived a normal life. Well, as normal as it can be when you're growing up in a Palace. But that all changes when he has his Selection. Not only will he have 20 extra girls roaming the halls, but one will become his wife. And if he doesn't find the one? He'll have to bury his head in sand from humiliation. SYOC CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**What up peeps of my imagination? JK! Anyway, yes, you can hate me (if you know me) because here I am, submitting another story. Why, you cry in fear, why are you doing this? Well, because I can. *smirks proudly* Back to the point, here is my fabulous new story about...yep, you guessed it, THE SELECTION! I'm sorry, I'm still freaking out about the ending of The One. Gosh, I was so frickin mad when Maxon thought Aspen and America were still dating! And then, he was all like: Don't you dare cry. I think I cried. He was being so mean! And then Celeste, oh god, I miss Celeste. And then Maxon went in front of America...sorry...spoilers. So, here is the brief introduction.**

...

"Come back here, Channing. We need to discuss everything!" King Eli yelled. Channing stopped, right after bolting around a corner, his breathing coming out in quick pants. He would not, could not, do what his father asked of him.

"Darling, don't be so strict on our boy," Queen Esme scolded. Channing stood still for a moment, and closed his eyes. If it did happen...no. He had to find a way out of this. Somehow, he'd have to avoid having a Selection. Maybe, if he 'accidentally' died or something, then Harlow could take his place. Yes, that would work, Harlow wouldn't pass up being Queen. He just wished she didn't move from one place to another so much, then he could actually talk to her about this.

"Channing, this is ridiculous." King Eli turned round the corner, and grabbed his son before he could make a move.

"No, father, it's logical. I'm not going to marry some stranger," Channing retorted, pulling his arm out of his father's iron grasp.

"You watch your mouth, boy," King Eli hissed. Channing took a step back, his words faltering in his mind. He couldn't stand up to his father, even if it was the very thing he wanted.

"Excuse me, I have work to do," he whispered, pushing past King Eli and jogging down the hall, throwing open the doors to his chamber, and flopping onto his bed.

...

"Channing, if you don't get out here, I will personally come in there." Channing groaned, rolling onto his side and opening the door. Harlow didn't even wait before barging into his room, sitting into a chair and making herself completely at home.

"What do you want?" Channing asked, rubbing his head and taking a seat across form his sister.

"I want to know what the hell is wrong with you." Harlow leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, letting her dark brown hair fall forward as she stared intently with her blue eyes. "Well?"

"Father wants me to have a Selection," Channing admitted. He ran his hand through his brown hair, and turned to look out the window.

"And...that's a bad thing?" Harlow teased.

Channing stared at her. "Of course, Harlow! I can barely handle the idea of having girls running around the Palace, screaming and fighting over the Crown."

"You mean fighting over you," Harlow corrected.

"No. I mean the Crown. That's probably what a lot of them want." Channing sighed. "Hopefully, not all of them.

"Well, hey, having pretty girls with you won't be so bad," Harlow stated, pointing her finger at him.

Channing blushed at the thought. Harlow laughed, shaking her head. "You're doing it, all right? Anyway, later buddy." Harlow walked out, leaving Channing with a new opinion in his mind. Yes, he would do the Selection.

...

"So, sweetie, have you made your mind up?" Queen Esme asked, breaking the awkward silence. They were sitting at the dining table, eating a luxurious lunch and basking in the light that filtered through the tall arched windows.

"Yes, mother, I will do it," Channing replied stiffly, aware of his father's eyes on him.

King Eli beamed. "Wonderful, son. I knew you'd make the right choice. After all, like father, like son."

"Yes," Channing managed. "Like father, like son."

"Could you pass me the mustard please?" Verity asked, reaching out her hand. "Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thanks!" Channing handed her the mustard, rolling his eyes at his younger sister. She was only twelve, yet she acted as though she was so much more sophisticated. Harlow grabbed her napkin, quickly covering her mouth to stop the giggles. Harlow was 17, which meant she might get along with some of the girls coming. Channing himself, however, had just turned 19. I know, it sounded strange. They were so close in age.

"So, when should the deadline be?" King Eli asked, coughing to get everyone's attention.

"How about...a week?" Channing offered.

King Eli shook his head. "No, no. Too long. Half a week."

"Five days," Channing bargained, rising to his feet and staring intently at his father.

"Three."

"How about four?" Queen Esme suggested softly. Both men nodded, dropping to their seats.

"Four days it is," Channing muttered.

...

 **So, what do ya think? BTW, VERY IMPORTANT, ONLY 20 GIRLS WILL BE JOINING. Alright, now here's the form below. Please answer in as much detail as you can. The form will also be on my profile, and you can only send it in by PM. Please tell everyone you know to submit a character, your grandma, your creepy neighbor, your internet friend, your dog. Anyone and everyone. Sorry for any inconvenience about only being able to PM...but I hope you fill it out!**

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Birthday (year isn't necessary):

Caste (yes, they're back. It makes things more interesting. This story is set ages after America and Maxon, and some stupid King fifty years ago, decided to bring back the castes. But, it is better than the first time there were castes):

Province (go to Selection Wiki to see options):

Appearance (eyes, hair (color, length, style), body type, skin tone):

Personality (lots of detail here!):

Occupation:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Family (mention name, age, job (varying on age), personality, relationship (ie. brother, sister etc):

Friends:

Clothes, hair and makeup-

Before Selection:

After Selection:

History:

Romantic history (even if it's just a crush, mention it!):

Appearance after makeover:

Ideal first date with the Prince:

How they'd act around the Prince:

Their feelings toward the Prince:

Their feelings/how they'd act toward Harlow and Verity:

Their feelings/how they'd act toward Queen Esme and King Eli:

Their feelings/how they'd act toward other contestants:

Their feelings/how they'd act toward their maids:

Reason to join:

Anything else (strategy, favorite things):


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Channing paced his room anxiously, stopping randomly at times to check his watch. Ten minutes. Ten minutes until he had to enter the Great Room, and announce to the world that he was going to have a contest to see who would win his heart. Yep, no pressure there. But what if he didn't have the courage to send somebody home? What if this was a mistake? He was about to freak himself out some more, when someone barging through his door brought him back to his senses. He looked up, and caught Harlow's eye.

"Well?" Harlow demanded, her hands resting on her hips, her bright pink lips pursed.

"What?" Channing countered, his blue eyes flicking around nervously.

Harlow sighed dramatically. "Are you coming? Come on, you're **starting** to make me nervous!"

"Okay, okay," Channing laughed lightly. "I'm coming...I'm just nervous myself."

"Aren't we all." Harlow rolled her eyes. Channing laughed, and she joined in. "Let's go." He nodded bravely as she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the marble staircase.

...

"Gooood afternoon, viewers of Illéa!" Saxon announced, grinning. He wore a crisp, midnight blue suit, and his black hair was slicked back. The ladies gathered in the crowd outside the windows swooned and screamed his name. "Today, is a very big day. But, before we get you too excited, let's give a hand to our one and only Queen Esme!" Queen Esme stood up, and walked to the centre of the makeshift stage, smiling serenely.

"Good afternoon, my wonderful people," she said. Her voice was filled with authority. "I would like to update you on my charity work that I am doing."

Channing zoned out, tapping his foot against the stage, flicking his eyes between his family members. His little six year old brother, Zane, was fidgeting in his chair. Verity, being the adorable kid she was, sat upright in her chair, smiling delicately at the crowd, her hands placed neatly in her lap. Harlow was slumped a little in her throne-like chair, her chin in her palm.

"And now, my son has an announcement to make." Queen Esme glanced at Channing, who stood abruptly, and made his way to the front of the stage.

...

"Hello," Channing began shakily. His heart was beating faster, and he could feel the lights from the cameras blinding him. "I have something very important to share with you all. I, Prince Channing, will be having a Selection." There were gasps from the crowded room. "Applications will be sent out immediately, and advertisements will be placed in local newspapers and magazines. That is all, thank you, and have a good night." Channing returned to his seat, the crowd's cheering following him. He dreaded how this would end. What if he didn't fall in love with any of them?

"Hey," Harlow whispered softly, grasping Channing's hand. "You did great, Channing. Really."

He smiled meekly. "Thanks, sis. I sure hope so."

"Are you kidding? That was like, so, great!" Verity hissed excitedly, turning in her seat to face her older siblings. Channing chuckled at her. She then realized what she'd done, and quickly faced the crowd once more, returning her bright smile. Harlow and Channing exchanged a look, and the both of them rolled their eyes at each other.

...

Avyanna

I dried my hands on a dishcloth, putting away the last plate and staring at my reflection in the tap. I hoped that I had signed up for good reason. Yes, I'll admit it, I pretty much only want the crown, not the Prince, but that's irrelevant. Nobody has to know that. I grinned, and made my way into the small living room, kissing my dad on the cheek and giving my mom a quick wave.

"Hey, honey. The report will be on soon," my dad, Howard, said, picking up the remote and turning on the TV. Even as a Four, channels were limited. I rolled my eyes at him, sitting down in between my two parents. We watched as the Prince lifted up his chin boldly, clutching a pile of papers within his hands. He looked nervous, and I smirked. He would be easy to convince.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Prince Channing announced, his image flickering on our old TV. "I would like to say that only 20 girls will enter the Selection. The Elite will consist of 6 girls. Now, first, we have..." My mom grasped my hand, and my dad fixed his eyes intently on the screen. I bit my lip. Please, please. "Avyanna Wendell, a Four, Calgary." My mom jumped up, screaming and cheering my name, pulling me up and dancing in circles. I couldn't help but break out into a wide grin. This was perfect. This was my big break.

Rowan

I had just finished practicing my song duet with Marianna, when my mom, Lilly barged into my bedroom with a wild grin on her face. She was holding a white envelope, and it appeared empty.

"Uh, hi mom," I offered awkwardly. Marianna grabbed her music sheets, bid her farewells, and shot as fast as a bullet out of the room.

"Honey. The report will be on soon." My mom was giddy with excitement. "I signed you up."

"Oh, mom!" I sighed, running a hand through my long dark red-brown hair, frustrated. "You know how Brie will react, don't you?"

"Talking about me?" Brie sauntered into the room, pursing her lips. "Trying to make yourself seem more important than me? Again? Well?" My twin was glaring daggers at me.

"Brie, listen. I'm not trying to put you out of the spotlight," I persisted, being truthful. "I didn't know that was how you always felt about this. About everything. Come on, I'm sure they chose you for the Selection." Brie's expression softened partially. We walked down, and cranked up the volume on the TV. Prince Channing was on the screen, and I smiled without realizing. He was cute.

"Avyanna Wendell, a Four, Calgary," Channing announced, his blue eyes twinkling as he saw Avyanna's picture. She was gorgeous, no question. I crossed my fingers behind my back. This was it. "Rowan Scott, a Five, Bonita." I screamed out, and my mom gave me a huge hug.

Brie looked disgusted as she turned to look at me. "I hate you." Her eyes were filled with hatred, and I tried to run after her, but she pushed me back. I felt my eyes sting with tears. I covered my face with my hand, and locked myself into the bathroom.

Brianna

I had just finished in the training gym. I had spent the whole afternoon on the running machine. I was meant to be having a marathon soon, and I looked forward to it. I ran out of the warm building, and into the cool refreshing air outside. The sweet smell of cake hit me, and I closed my eyes dreamily. I was pretty excited. I was going to find out the people who would be in the Selection. I secretly hoped I would get chosen. I knew that Prince Channing had never seen any of the girls, they were chosen by King Eli, so it would be his first time seeing any of us. I was jogging down the street when I bumped into someone. I flicked my caramel eyes up to see Maddy.

"Hey, Maddy!" I hugged her roughly.

Maddy snorted. "Brie! You are so strange sometimes, you know?"

"I know. It's what you love about me." I shrugged. She linked arms with me, and dragged me into her house, which was just around the corner.

"Maddy," I began, a hint of complaint in my voice.

Maddy cut me off. "I know, Brie. Look, the report will be on soon. Let's watch."

I sighed deeply, but nodded my head. "Yeah, okay." We entered her house, and the TV was already on, blaring away. It was a flat screen, 7D, and high definition. We'd missed the boring intro, but saw the Prince stand up and call some names. I zoned out, but snapped to attention when I heard him say, "Brianna Hyene, a Two, Kent." Maddy shouted something in my ear, but I was shocked into silence. I was in the Selection?

Ambrosia

I knew I was in trouble even before I had heard shouts from inside the dark building. Yes, I am guilty. It was my fault, I'll admit it, but that doesn't mean I should get all the blame. I had unleashed one of my own invented pranks, and let's just say that it backfired. Majorly. I was racing down the streets, after the others left me at the site, the shouting voices slowly fading behind me. I entered my warm house, seeing my dad wasn't home, but my mom was.

"Hey, mom!" I called, unlacing my new sneakers. I was wearing my fave outfit. Stylish jeans and a cute sparkly top. My mom poked her head out of the kitchen, nodded towards the living room, and went back into the kitchen. I rolled my green eyes, and entered the cozy living room. I found Eddy, my older brother, sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey, sis," he greeted me, standing up and giving me a quick pat on the back.

I pouted. "Ah, not so formal, I see. Go on, give me a handshake!" Eddy rolled his eyes, but obliged. He shook my hand, and jumped as the shock hit him. I held up my hand to show him the electric shocker I was wearing on my hand.

"Rose," he warned. "I won't get mad at you. But seriously, it's so childish. Come on, the report is on." We sat down and saw Channing walk on the stage, and I blushed a little. If I was lucky, I could be there. By his side. I shook my head, and realized I'd missed the first few names.

"Ambrosia Whiting, a Three, Whites," Channing announced. I blinked a few times, the words sinking in my mind. Eddy stared at me in shock. I'd forgotten to tell him about this. And mom. And my twin siblings. And my dad. Yeah, there'd be lots of explaining to do.

...

HELLO lovely readers! Thank you so much for the support! But, important news! I still need more characters! Even if you've submitted one, please feel free to submit another. Really. It's all cool by me.

Avyanna was submitted by: she-who-has-not-been-named

Rowan was submitted by: Yonna9queen

Brianna was submitted by: Roses323

Ambrosia was submitted by: cloudy5

Anyway, a few questions that you can answer below!

1) Who was your favorite character introduced in this chapter?

2) Do you think they will get along?

3) How will the Prince react when he meets them?

4) Who was your least favorite character introduced in this chapter?


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Hello my wonderful viewers! So, I have some exciting news! I have 5 characters that are submitted. This means that I need another 15. Yeah, I haven't gotten far. If you could spread the word about this, maybe tell your cat, your crush, your crazy friend, your stuffed toy. Below I will put the list of existing characters (including the royal family).**

Royal Family

King Eli, Queen Esme, Prince Channing, Princess Harlow, Princess Verity, Prince Zane

Selected

Lady Avyanna

Lady Rowan

Lady Brianna

Lady Ambrosia

Lady Scarlet

 **So that is it so far! Feel free to submit lots more characters! It would mean a lot to me. I also want to thank everybody who has already submitted a character! You have no idea how helpful you guys have been. Thank you so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! So, let's get on with it! But first a quick info. The characters introduced last chapter were Avyanna, Rowan, Brianna and Ambrosia. Cool, right? Yeah...*awkwardly drops a packet of Oreos* Please submit more characters, thank you! Have a most fantabulous day or night! I will be introducing four more characters in this chapter. Keep on sending those awesome and great characters!**

Scarlet

"Honey, you don't have to keep helping me!" My mom whacked my arm gently with a used dish cloth. I raised one eyebrow, sighing heavily. We were inside the bakery she owned, and we were basically closing up for the night, finishing off a few things that would be dispatched tomorrow.

"Mom." I stood taller, flicking my wavy brown hair out of my way, the blonde tips making a neat contrast. "I am going to help you. Okay?"

My mom laughed softly. "Honey, it's late, and the report will be on soon."

"Fine. But, I probably won't even get picked," I commented, turning to leave. I stopped short when my mom grasped my hand and stared into my large hazel eyes.

"Scar, listen. You are gorgeous. Look at you! Your brown hair with the cute blonde ends, big eyes, long legs, sun kissed skin, your constant smile and adorable dimples-"

"Mom!" I cut her off, feeling awkward. "I get it. You think I'm attractive. But what if the Prince doesn't?" My mom stood still, her mouth closed. "Okay, I'm sorry. Look, I'm going to watch the report, if it will make you happy." My mom nodded enthusiastically. I raised my eyebrow again, but made my way into the street, going down a few blocks until I reached my house. I entered the living room quickly, and found that the Prince had started saying the girls names. I saw his blue eyes flicker nervously, and I felt sympathy for him. It must be hard.

"Scarlet Knobs, a Four, Atlin." I was caught off guard. I was in? Just to make sure, I glued my eyes to the screen. And, sure enough, my picture appeared on the screen, my smile bright and cheery. All three of my brothers ran into the living room, just in time to see a final glimpse of me, and hugged me in a huge group hug. I was in!

Isla

I changed into my cozy summer PJ's, and made my way into my dad's study. He said that today he'd show me some more map skills that would help me later on. I was excited, but took my time getting there. I didn't like to rush things. I pushed open the study door, and felt my heartbeat quicken. My dad's study was quite small, and I hated small spaces.

"Dad, hey," I said, plonking into a chair next to him. I blew a strand of my shoulder length black hair out of my face. "So, should we begin?"

"Well, honey. I want to tell you something, actually." My dad turned round to face me, and lowered his hazel eyes to the ground, shaking his head. "Isla, I'm going to New England."

My face fell. "New England?"

"Yes, honey. New England." My dad stood, and faced the wall of maps behind his desk. "The royal family there has requested that I come and look at their architectural structures."

"Right. Well, that's great, dad," I lied. He gave me a questioning look. "Really. But, I...I have to go now." I ran out of his study quickly, trying not to appear rude. My dad was leaving. I shook my head. No. I wouldn't let this ruin anything. And then it hit me. The report! It would be on soon. I burst into the living room, and found my brother, Dillon, on the couch, his legs sprawled out. I sat on the floor in front of him, and sighed dreamily as Prince Channing walked forward. I couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his blue eyes, his messy brown hair, his cheeky warm grin. I snapped back to attention, and saw pictures of beautiful girls flash on the screen. Then, he said, "Isla Summerset, a Three, Labrador." I screamed, clamping my hand over my mouth. My dad raced into the living room, took one glance at the TV, and engulfed me in a hug. I was going to meet the Prince.

"I'm so proud of you," my dad whispered in my ear. "Be good whilst I'm gone. I know you'll do great at the Palace."

Genevieve

"Excellent, Eve!" Blair cheered, giving me a light pat on the shoulder. I had just finished a gymnast course that was made for professional Olympic gymnasts. "You're getting better every day."

I shrugged. "Thanks. But I have a great coach."

Blair laughed, rubbing my back. "Go on, get changed. Then I'll drive you home." I nodded obediently, and made my way over to the changing rooms. They were empty, except for one girl, Tanny, who was leaving. She waved at me, then left quickly. I took my shoulder length brown-black hair out of the tight bun, brushed it out, and put it into a looser bun. I changed into comfy sweats and a tank top. I then pushed open the door, walking through the empty room, and outside, where Blair was waiting for me. I got in silently, and we drive to our house. It was modest, considering I was a Two. I looked over at Blair, who had her eyes fixed on the road. She was nice enough, but she would never replace the place in my heart where my mom was. I missed her, even though I'd never actually met her. We pulled into the gravel driveway, and walked inside, side by side.

"Honey! The report's on! You guys were home late today," my dad comments. I rolled my hazel eyes at him, and he winked at me. We all sat down in front of the TV, and my cat, Merry, purred, nuzzling my arm. I stroked her, and watched as gorgeous faces flashed on our screen. Then, my hand froze on Merry, because there, on the TV, was my face. "Genevieve Sinclair, a Two, Sota."

Priscilla

My hand flowed over the page, the silence around me cocooning me in a time-stopping moments filled with emotion and suspense. This was it, the final sentence. And then, I would make my dad proud of me. I had nearly finished, when a bundle of bright colors and enthusiasm knocked me off my chair, onto the hard ground below.

"Sarah!" I yelled, as my little sister giggled, helping me up.

She sighed. "Sorry, Priscilla. It's just, I am so glad you signed up for the Selection!"

"Well, obviously I did," I stated, slapping her arm lightly. "It's my dream, remember? And think of all those dresses! Do you think they'll have something nice and classic?"

"I'm sure," Sarah said seriously. "But, the report will be on in like two minutes. So come on!" We raced down the stairs, our slippers slapping against the marble beneath us. We entered the living room, and found the rest of the family there. My dad was writing, my young brother, Martin, was hugging his knees to his chest as he sat alone in a corner, and my mom was focused on a window.

"Hey," I greeted them. My dad immediately looked up, and our matching green eyes connected.

"Did you finish your story?" He closed his own book.

I flipped my long brown hair over my shoulder. "I was about to, but then Sarah came."

"Ah," my dad muttered, switching his gaze to my younger sister. I felt bad, but I couldn't do anything about it. "Well, you missed a bit of the report."

I shrugged. "Are they doing it alphabetically?" I sat cross-legged on the floor, Sarah next to me.

"Nope!" My mom smiled at me. "They're doing it completely randomly!" I looked at the screen, and saw Prince Channing announce some names. "Priscilla Athol, a Three, Ottaro." I watched the screen, as my image flashed up. The Prince smiled, and I felt my jaw drop.

"Oh. My. God," Sarah whispered. "You got in."

...

So, what did you think? I hope you guys liked it. I still need more characters! I only have 10 out of 20 at the moment. But, at least I'm halfway. I also want to thank everyone who leaves nice reviews and supports me. I do read the reviews, don't worry! So, I'd like to make a shoutout to: Daughter of Hecate Slytherin + cloudy5 + she-who-has-not-been-named + Roses323 you guys rock!

Scarlet - _Thehumanlibrary_

Isla - _she-who-has-not-been-named_

Genevieve - _Daughter of Hecate Slytherin_

Priscilla - Sharon (doesn't have an account, but knows me)

Questions, please answer below!

1) Do you think there is a good mixture of girls?

2) Who was your fave character in this chapter?

3) What about least favorite?

4) Do you think Prince Channing handle it well?

5) Who do you think (at the moment) will go the furthest?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so first off, this is just a break chapter sort of thing. In other words, this chapter will be focusing on the royal family. In this, I'll show you a little bit about Channing and some of his past! Also, I must apologize if I don't portray your characters well, I try my best, and considering, I think I did okay. So, sit back, grab some Pringles, and enjoy! *strokes a cat whilst staring creepily at you and smiling* Warning: This chapter might get a little awkward, I wouldn't recommend reading it if you have something against kissing.**

3 years before Channing's selection year

"Oh, Channing! You are so funny!" Anwen laughed, placing her hand on Channing's thigh. He shifted awkwardly under her touch, a blush spreading on his cheeks. The two were sitting on a nice stone bench underneath a shady tree, watching other guests swarm inside the Great Room.

"Oh! Thank you, Anwen, you are very, um, nice yourself," Channing stuttered. Anwen laughed. So maybe she was a little strange, but he had to act friendly. After all, she was the princess of Cymru. It was what used to be called Wales, until the United Kingdom split. Alban, previously known as Scotland, was also independent. Channing had been taught this by King Eli in a couple of late nights, the information crammed into him.

"Right, well. I should go and mingle," Anwen sighed, winking at Channing. "Good bye." Channing watched her go, and wondered for the first time what this party with Cymru meant. Did his father want him to marry Anwen? Or not? Was it all a trick? Maybe King Eli just wanted an ally. That was probably it, Channing decided. A maid came up to him, asking if he needed anything. Channing, still feeling a little confused, shook his head, frowning, and made his way inside.

...

Channing bumped into King Edwyn. He looked up, and met the King's eyes. They were usually serious, and filled with a look that seemed to say, "I know that you ate the last cookie." But now his eyes were wide and a little twitchy. It was a slightly off-putting.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Channing blurted, forming a clumsy bow.

King Edwyn bellowed with laughter. "My dear boy, why so serious? Come, have a drink, relax! It's not every year that you're sixteen."

Channing blinked a little. "How do you know I'm sixteen?"

"Oh, son, you don't know?" King Edwyn raised his eyebrows in surprise. "My daughter is the same age." Channing barely grasped what the King had said, since his Cymrunian accent was so strong, but it then became clear. Yes, his father probably wanted him and Anwen to...Channing shook his head. He then followed King Edwyn towards a table near the back of the room, where a bunch of rowdy Cymrunian officials were laughing and shouting.

"Come, boy!" King Edwyn announced, pushing Channing forward. "Have a drink!" Somebody shoved a large glass of alcohol into the young Prince's hands, who reluctantly took a sip. He spluttered, the liquid searing his throat. It burned, even once he felt it pass into his stomach. His reaction provoked loud roars of laughter from the officials, who were smiling at him. Channing smiled meekly, and with some encouragement, took another long swig.

...

"And then," Channing yelled, grabbing the attention of the officials. "She said I was a snob! Ha! A snob! And you know what I said? I said, "Well you're a cow!"" The officials burst into uncontrollable laughter, their mustaches twitching above their lips, their long beards moving with their bodies.

"Your majesty," Anwen muttered, stepping behind Channing, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "May I speak to you?" The officials made whistles, and Anwen bravely ignored them.

"Of course, my lady." Channing grinned, giving her a mock bow. The officials laughed some more. Then, Channing followed Anwen into the corridor outside, through several passageways, until they reached an empty room.

"Look, I have to be honest with you, I-" Anwen began, but stopped when Channing pushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful, you know?" he whispered softly, staring into her eyes.

Anwen raised an eyebrow, and let out a shaky laugh. "Right. That's what I want to talk about. My dad wants me to like you, but I don't know if I do. And also, you're drunk."

"No I'm not!" Channing protested, but he could tell his words were becoming slurred. He leaned forward, and Anwen backed into a wall, a look of confusion on her face. Channing followed her, leaning in again. Anwen inhaled sharply as their lips met. She closed her eyes, and he cupped his hand on her cheek. She pulled back, wiping her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Channing asked, the hurt in his voice also evident in his eyes.

Anwen shook her head. "This is wrong. I can't do this. I won't do this. I don't love you, okay? And I know you feel exactly the same way, but you're drunk. I don't care about any of this. Yes, we'll pretend to our dads that we love each other, then they'll become allies. But I don't feel that way about you, at all. And I'm pretty sure you don't like me in that way either." Anwen ran out the room, and Channing's vision blurred. He wasn't sad, he knew that much. But his body was becoming heavy, and he dropped to the floor.

2 years before Channing's selection year

The German Royal family entered through the big double doors, marching in. Their Princess, Manon, narrowed her ice blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was braided in a traditional fashion, and her long sweeping dress billowed out on the floor. Queen Helga was standing behind her daughter, smiling proudly as Princess Manon caught the eyes of most of the guards. There was no denying her beauty. It was of a sophisticated kind, and she gave off a regal aura. King Norbert was striding at the front of the party, his eyes fixed on King Eli. Princess Ana and Prince Peter were at the back of the royal family, being the youngest. Behind them were several German guards and officials.

"Norbert, welcome," King Eli boomed. The whole room fell silent, the thudding of the guards feet coming to a halt. "Please, have a good time here with us. We welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you, my friend." King Norbert gave a small bow, as did King Eli. "But I'm afraid that you know our true reason for coming. Do you not?"

King Eli squirmed a little. "Yes, that is the reason for which I invited you over. But please, let us all have a good time. Take a seat, and mingle."

...

"Ah! Boy!" Norbert called, and a guard ran over to him. "Get me a drink!" The guard ran off through the crowds. The Germans had mixed with the Illéan, and Prince Channing and Princess Manon were sitting on a bench outside, deep within the trimmed gardens. Nobody could see them from there. It was nice and private, as most people were inside.

"So, my lady," Channing began, aware of Manon's eyes taking in his appearance, from his head to his feet. "Um, how are you enjoying your time here in Illéa?"

Her eyes flicked up to his face. "Tis good. I have had better, and I have had much worse." Channing didn't know if that was meant to be a compliment. Manon sighed, tracing her fingers on Channing's badges on his pristine white coat.

"You are nice, you know," she admitted, seeming to let down an invisible wall. "I thought you would be...how to say...horrible. Sorry for being wrong, and making an unfair assumption."

"Oh!" Channing stuttered. "It's fine, I can understand. And, I am also sorry for any assumptions made by Illéa about the Germans. You are nice people." Princess Manon giggled shyly, hiding her face with her hair. Channing smiled at her, and she smiled back.

...

"It gets lonely," she whispered suddenly, turning her face away. Channing wished he could see her expression. "I am the oldest now. And my siblings, they are so young next to me. My parents don't care much about me, they just want me to be married off to you, or some other Prince. They only care about having allies."

Channing leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her. "I know. Really, I do. My parents are exactly the same. Except, by rule, Princes have to have a Selection. But, I know how you feel." Manon turned to look at him, and there were tears in her eyes. She burrowed her head in his shoulder, and began crying more.

"It is so bad," she gasped between sobs. "To be married off like this. Like I am not a human!" Channing rubbed her back, as she fell into him, wiping her eyes furiously with her sleeve. "I am sorry. I should go." Manon stood to leave, but Channing grasped her hand.

"First, I have to tell you something," he said. He stood up, and they were staring at each other. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to marry you. It's a shame, really. You are a sweet girl, but I don't have feelings like that for you. I'm sorry, truly."

Manon nodded slowly, her face serious. "Of course. I don't even know how I feel. Thank you for not thinking badly of me. You will be my friend?"

"Yes, I will be your friend."

1 year before Channing's selection year

"Father, I have to talk to you," Channing announced, barging into King Eli's office. "For two years in a row, you have tried to marry me off to a Princess from another country, and it's wrong."

"No son, it's not. We need allies, and you need a wife." King Eli turned and fixed his son with an intense stare. "Now, the French will be here shortly. And you." King Eli pointed his finger at Channing. "You will be on your best behavior." Channing ran a hand through his tousled brown hair, bottling up the frustration inside him. He raced down the stairs, and into the Great Room. There were balloons and streamers decorating the ceiling. Pink and yellow flowers in great marble pots adorned the floor, a gap of two meters in between each pot. Bright white sheets were hung on the ceiling, making the room seem lighter. The loud sound of trumpets snapped Channing back to reality. The French were parading in, coming earlier than expected. The last few maids panicked, finishing off a little detail, and then scurrying out. Queen Celine and King Pierre led the way, Prince Marc and Princess Daphne followed, with little Prince Antoine at the back, a guard carrying him. Prince Marc was nineteen, one year older than Channing, and Princess Daphne was sixteen. King Eli came into the Great Room from a side door, and took his place in his throne on the platform at the back of the large room.

"Welcome, King Pierre, and your family. We hope you have a nice time here." King Eli left it short, and the French Royal family cheered loudly. Channing smiled.

...

"Prince Channing, iz it?" Princess Daphne asked, pulling over a chair, and sitting very close to Channing, who had been watching the others. Music was being played by the Palace band, and it seemed that everybody was having a very good time.

"Yes, that's me. And you must be Princess Daphne. It's an honor." Prince Channing bowed as much as he could whilst sitting, and kissed the top of her hand.

Daphne giggled, and leaned forward. He white, innocent-seeming dress had a deep neck plunge, and Channing averted his eyes. He wasn't that type of guy.

"So, my Prince," Daphne whispered, leaning forward. "I 'ear you are not married."

"No, I'm not." Channing smiled uncomfortably. "Single as ever. I've never even had a girlfriend."

"Really?" Daphne asked, surprised at that. She smiled secretly at him. "Come with me. I vill show you something special." Channing obediently followed her through the crowd, and they ended up in a small, unused side room. He wondered how every guest that came seemed to know their way around the Palace. Maybe they had maps, or cameras. Channing shuddered at the thought. Channing opened his mouth to say something, when Daphne threw herself at him.

...

Daphne was kissing him. That was all Channing could register. She wrapped her arms around him, and Channing tried to loosen her grip on him.

"Daphne-" Channing spluttered in between her kisses. "Daphne!" The French Princess slowly pulled back, her eyes filled with hurt, and her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Prince," she muttered, dropping her gaze to the floor. Channing was about to say something back, when he remembered his father's words. "We need allies, and you need a wife."

"Hey, it's okay," Channing lied, guilt seeping through him. "I was just surprised." Daphne still looked uncertain. Then, mustering his courage, Channing leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back, and he didn't feel a thing. No spark, no emotion at all. Except deep, deep regret. She pulled back, smiling brightly at him.

"You are nice," she whispered, stroking his face with her finger tips. "I like you. But, alas, I have a boyfriend back home."

Channing pretended to be hurt, but he was secretly glad. "Oh. I didn't know."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! But, I 'ad to know if there was a spark," Daphne admitted. "My boyfriend iz a guard at my Palace. Tis not allowed, so do not tell."

Channing nodded. "I promise."

"And we shall tell our fathers that we will not marry, but that we want to be allies," Daphne decided. Channing nodded, and they parted ways.

...

 **So, my lovely, incredible, supportive readers, wasn't that a little awkward? Sorry if it was, but hey, now you know why Channing will be so awkward around the girls! Also, this whole chapter is like a flashback theme, so sorry if that was confusing. Also, next chapter will be introducing more girls! Even though I now have some more, I still have a few spaces left, so keep on telling your uncle, psychotic brother, that strange guy who has a crush on you, and your best friend to submit some characters! I'm sorry, lately I have been completely weird and crazy...I apologize. Anyway, here are some questions**

 **1) Knowing this information, how do you think Channing will be on his first kiss?**

 **2) Do you feel sorry for Channing, as he has had no success in relationships?**

 **3) Do you dislike King Eli for what he did?**

 **4) Who would you rather be? Anwen, Manon, or Daphne?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty peeps, what up? So...that was random. Anyway, a huge shoutout to** Mystoggan **and** Roses323 **for being nice about my story. Also, I officially only need about six more characters, so a big thank you to everyone who submitted. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you again for all the positive feedback I've gotten so far! You guys are the best!**

Lilith

I finished applying a layer of mascara, and grinned at my reflection. There was a knock on my bedroom door. I sighed, and yanked it open, revealing Zerin.

"Zerin, what the hell took you so long?" I demanded, applying another coat of lipgloss.

Zerin rolled her blue eyes, and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I was with Ethan."

"Ugh, you're still with him? God, he's so creepy." I was disgusted. Ethan was horrible, and he had a bad reputation around here.

"So? Aren't you still with Kyle?" Zerin shot back, her anger seeping through.

I laughed coldly. "Honey, I don't do relationships." She laughed with me, and together we made our way into the living room, where my mom was sitting, filing her nails with a broken nail file. Zerin was a Two, and a model, so she had it good. I, on the other hand, was a Four. But, I was attractive for a Four, and that's all that mattered.

"Lilith, you're wearing an awful lot of makeup," my mom spat, straightening her back. "You know how much that stuff costs. Why do you make yourself look so...Anyway, take it off." I groaned, but went into the bathroom, and washed it all off. My tanned skin looked naked, my brown eyes more dull, and my black hair seemed so plain. I hated my mom sometimes. I turned round, preparing to leave, when I saw the top of my scar on my back in the mirror. It ran from my right shoulder to my left hip. I saw my face visibly darken. I would find him, one day. I would find the man who murdered my brother, and I would have my revenge. If I found him, he wouldn't get away alive.

"Get in here, now!" Zerin screamed. I sighed, racing into the living room, as images of girls flashed on the TV. I was about to scoff at the girls that had been chosen for the Selection, as they were all so ugly, when I saw my face appear on the screen. "Lilith Ramsay, a Four, Panama." I grinned. The Crown was officially within reach.

Saraphina

"Sawa! Look at my dwawing!" Lucy, sweet little thing, was splashing paint on her piece of paper, using her bare hands instead of a brush. I giggled quietly, put the mop against a wall, and walked over to her. I pushed aside my bangs a little, so that I could see her better. Sure, my bangs only covered my right eye, but still. I picked up Lucy, and rested her on my hip. She squealed.

"Have you been using your hands again?" I asked in a silly voice.

Lucy started giggling. "No." I raised my eyebrows. "Okay! Okay, Sawa, I did it!" I placed her gently on the rug below, and tickled her. She shrieked and squealed, her little arms flailing at her sides. I rolled my brown eyes at her, and chuckled lightly. I sat her up, and gave her a small hug.

"Saraphina," Mrs Harper snapped. I glanced over at her. "Go and finish cleaning." I sighed, winking at Lucy before standing up and picking up the mop again. I began singing quietly, a tune that I loved. Somehow, it reminded me of my parents. I know, that's crazy, considering I hadn't even known my parents. Two little boys, Jack and Michael, ran in front of me, chasing each other. I smiled at them, they had it easy. But me, well, I was almost like a slave here. Cleaning and looking after kids...yeah, it's a hard life. I was sweeping away, when a pair of hands covered my eyes. I shrieked, and flung the hands off my eyes, spinning round.

"Jeez, chill, Sara," Katrina said, putting up her hands in mock surrender. "Anyway, come on. Let's watch the report."

"Okay, but I'm meant to be cleaning," I replied, shaking my head at her.

Her gray eyes seemed to darken. "Sara, listen to me. You put in way too much work here."

"I don't have a choice." I shrugged. Katrina pursed her lips at me, but grabbed my arm and dragged me in front of the mini TV where Kira was sitting there next to Callie. We sat next to them on the floor, and watched as Prince Channing began announcing some names.

"Saraphina Black, a Six, Dakota," he suddenly said. I looked up, surprised and confused. How?

"I signed you up," Katrina admitted meekly.

My eyes widened. "You did what?"

Vivienne

"Hey, babe." I looked up from my book that I wasn't really reading, and smiled sweetly as I saw Kent walk towards me. He sighed, and sat down heavily next to me. I pouted my cherry red lips, flipping my dark flaming red hair over my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked soothingly, stroking his arm gently.

Kent sighed deeply. "Look, this thing isn't working out. We can be friends, but nothing more." I nodded, and didn't feel any disappointment. Sure, he was cute with his floppy blonde hair, his charming blue eyes, and gorgeous tan, but he wasn't the one for me. At least I knew that much.

"That's fine," I replied, shrugging. He seemed hurt by that, but I ignored him. "Bye." I sauntered out, swinging my hips as I went. It was a trick I'd learnt in my early years of modeling. As soon as I got outside the modeling building, I bumped into Jenna. I rolled my big green eyes at her.

"Hey," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smirking. "Let me guess. It's over?"

"You got it," I laughed, linking arms with her. We were real friends, but sometimes we only hung out more for our reputation. "Hey, come on. I think one of us would've been chosen for the Selection."

Jenna laughed lightly. "Right. It would probably be you, ya know."

It was my turn to laugh. "As if! The Prince would probably think I'm just some vain brat."

"But you are," Jenna pointed out innocently.

"Hey! So are you!" I slapped her arm playfully. We entered my house, and saw my mom in the kitchen, a glass of wine in her hand, talking to one of her boyfriends. I shook my head. Gross. Me and Jenna splayed on the couch, and switched on the TV.

"Honey, have you eaten?" My dad popped his head round the door, his hair ruffled.

"Dad! I eat at the photoshoot, remember? You go and try to remember that," I stated. My dad laughed, shaking his head as he left. I focused back in on the TV, and watched Prince Channing intently. He was pretty darn cute, if I do say so myself. A bunch of pictures flashed on the screen. They were okay looking, I guess, but nothing compared to me and Jenna.

"Vivienne Mason, a Two, Sumner." Jenna slightly glared at me, but I whopped in happiness. I was in the Selection. I, Vivienne Mason, was in the Selection!

Azalea

"She twirls! And she's done!" Macy cheered, watching me spin and dance on the stage. I barely registered her, but since she wasn't good at dancing herself, she took to commentating my moves. I rolled my ocean blue eyes at her, sighing. I finished with a smooth twist, and came to a halt. I was breathing heavily now, my eyesight now dimmed as I was aware of the dark around me. I had been practicing late tonight, as I had an intense show coming up. I bounded down the steps, and gave Macy a quick hug. She laughed at how happy I was. I was comfy in my training gear that the theatre company provided for practices, which was leggings, a tank top and comfy flexible shoes. We began walking to my home, side by side, and I towered over her. She wasn't small, I was just extremely tall.

"Hey, here," Macy said, shoving something into my hands. I looked up at her, confused. It was a sterling silver bracelet, adorned with tiny pearls and rose quartz pieces. I gasped.

"Oh, Macy, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, and noticed she wore one too, but with amethyst instead of rose quartz. I liked mine, it was a little girly, and that was part of my personality.

"You really like it?" she asked. I nodded. "Good. Well, come on, let's go." I was kinda speechless, which is strange for me, since I am usually extremely talkative. We eventually arrived at my home, and my little sister, Aurora, greeted us at the door.

"They're here!" Aurora called into the house. Me and Macy walked inside, and found my dad, mom, and Aurora all sitting on the small couch. I joined them, and Macy took a seat next to me.

"Hey, mom, dad, Aurora," I said grabbing their attention. It wasn't like we were missing anything on the report, they were only mentioning the boring stuff first. "Look what Macy got me!" My family commented excitedly on the bracelet. Macy was a Four, but I still can't imagine how much these matching bracelets would've cost. I snapped my attention back to the TV, and saw smiling girls. They all looked so beautiful. I self-consciously fiddled with a piece of my straight, hip-length blonde hair, as I bit my lip and my mind filled with worry. "Azalea Smithen, a Five, Waverly," Prince Channing announced. I blushed as I saw him blush at my picture.

"You made it!" Aurora screamed, as she gave me a hug. I glanced over her shoulder, and saw three beaming faces. Yes, I made it.

...

 **So, I want to apologize quickly if I don't get your character right. I tried to do the best I could with the given information. I think this turned out quite well. I hope you think so too. Moving on, keep sending those characters! I swear, I'm literally giving all my fab contributors and supporters a hug over the internet! You're the best! And, over 200 views? That's insane! Thanks you guys so much! (Even if a lot of that might be page refreshing...) You guys have no idea how much it means to me. This is me right now:**

 **/)( * 3 * )(\**

Lilith - _Sharon_

Saraphina - _Not So Sweet Sara_

Vivienne - _cloudy5_

Azalea _\- Roses323_

Feel free to answer the questions below!

1) Who did you like the most in this chapter?

2) Who did you like the least?

3) Who do you think Prince Channing will like the most out of these four?

4) Do you like this story so far?


	7. Chapter 7

**A huge thank you to those who have submitted! You guys are really the best! AND YET, I STILL NEED MORE CHARACTERS! Hopefully it'll only be about four more that I need. Keep on sending them in! ALSO, please check me out on DeviantART, my username is: Skylawinx . (Don't put the full stop/period) I have posted a very bad drawing on there of how the royal family might look. Yeah, it's a pretty bad drawing, but I suck at art...but yeah, you should go and check that out! And now, onto the actual story!**

Medli

"But, Medli!" Zia complained, jabbing me lightly in the ribs. I rolled my pale blue eyes at her, which probably wouldn't of had a great effect, given my thick-rimmed glasses. Zia was trotting behind me, panting slightly as she tried to keep up with me. I smiled a little at that. I was glad I was good at running. Zia grabbed my arm, and I slowed down to a stop, sighing.

"Look, there's no way I'll get chosen, so why should I watch," I stated, my prosthetic hand twitching a little. I glared at it, as though that would somehow make it disappear and be replaced. It didn't.

"But, what if you do get chosen," Zia cried, throwing her hands in the air.

I ran my real hand through my wavy auburn locks. "Because, I probably won't. And if I do, I swear I will eat my hat." I began walking off, when Zia tackled me and pinned me to the ground. I yelped.

"Medli Midna Smoke," she began. "You listen, and you listen well. If that jerk, Prince Channing, pulls a face when he sees you, I will personally go there, and slap him."

I laughed a little uncontrollably at that, and said in between laughs, "Right, sorry. Okay, it won't hurt me just to watch. I guess, anyway." We got up, and raced into the living room. I had a nice house, which was expected since I was a Three. Zia was actually the maid around here, but she was basically my only friend. As the report began, the TV blaring away, I sub-consciously ran a hand over the scar on my face.

"Meddy, did you sign up for the Selection?" my mom asked, walking into the living room, and taking a seat beside me.

I instantly dropped my hand. "Zia told me to. She said it would be good. And then I realized I could do with the money for my project."

"Ah, yes," my mom sighed. "Oh, look! They're doing the names randomly!" I glanced at the TV, and stiffened as I saw flawless faces flash on the screen. Even if I did get in, I wasn't as good looking as them. I was about to get up and spare myself the torture of watching, when Zia cried out. I glanced at the TV, expecting to see a donkey, but was caught by surprise.

"Medli Smoke, a Three, Allens." I looked up at the TV, and gasped. My face was on the screen. But this meant...this meant I was in the Selection.

Rubine

"Ahhhh! Rube!" I raced out of the door of my house just in time. A smirk flew onto my face as I ran through the busy streets. Moe hadn't done anything mean to me, but I just had to try this new prank out on her. I shot through the streets as fast as I could, the people beside me a blur. My long, black braid whipped against my left shoulder, as I sped down the busy streets. A hand grasped my arm, and I was nearly sent flying as I was yanked to a halt.

"What was that for?" Moe demanded, her hands on her hips.

I shrugged innocently. "Sorry. I had to try it our, to see if it would work."

"Right." Moe rolled her eyes. "You set the setting to cold, and glued it in place. Why? All I wanted to do was take a shower since mine broke."

I shook my head. "Sorry, Moe. Don't worry, it's all in good fun." She fake pouted at me, and I rolled my stormy gray eyes at her. Together we walked back down the street, and into my house.

"You know, if I actually get chosen for the Selection, I think I'll have to stay in, just for the food and accommodation," I mused. Moe burst into laughter, and I joined her.

"I'd like to see you try. You'll probably fall in love," Moe responded, flicking a stray piece of my hair.

I scoffed at her. "Ha! Yeah right, when pigs fly." We both took a seat in my living room, and for once I didn't have much to say. I was busy thinking about what life must be like in the Palace. Luxurious food, extravagant dresses, unique couches, plush pillows. I snapped back to attention as my mom and dad bundled themselves into the living room, speaking in hushed voices. They stopped when they saw me and Moe. Strange. I took to fiddling with my side wept bangs, staring around the room and seeming to wait for something that wouldn't happen.

"Hey, honey," my dad cooed, kissing my forehead. I didn't reply. We all sat down on the couch together, and my mom reached for my hand. I took it gratefully, as it was almost like a sign of peace or forgiveness. Or, in my family it was, at least. We watched as faces of girls flickered on our tiny screen. They all looked so pretty. I sighed half-heartedly, I didn't stand a chance.

"Rubine Ashford, a Five, Honduragua." I felt my eyes widen. No way.

Karis

I hummed lightly as I placed the napkins on the table, laying the knives and forks down. I worked in a hotel, and lucky me, I had to prepare the tables for breakfast the following morning. I sighed in frustration, running a hand through my waist-length brown hair, and sat down on a chair, resting my head in my hands. I deserved so much better. I mean, I was a Three. But, my parents were real estate agents, and they told me, "You should work at Likely Inn. Our friends run it." So, here I am, stuck in a lame hotel with a sucky job. I've complained to my parents, but they don't listen.

"Hey, Karis!" Cleo yelled, racing over to me and engulfing me in a hug. I laughed, she was the only good thing in my life. My best friend forever. Together, we'd signed up for the Selection, in the hopes that at least one of us would get in. Cleo flipped her bronze hair over her shoulder. There was something different about it. Then it hit me, she'd gotten golden highlights.

"Nice hair," I commented, standing up and stretching.

Cleo flashed her pearly whites. "Thanks. I'm fabulous, aren't I?" We both burst into laughter, and left the tables, and entered the lobby. Maudie, the receptionist, was talking on the phone, and smiled at me and Cleo. She made a gun shape with her fingers, and put it to her head. We silently laughed. Maudie was either talking to an angry client, or the owners of this hotel.

"Hey, let's watch the report!" Cleo giggled eagerly, grasping my hand in excitement.

"Sure thing!" I said. We went into the mini waiting area, and turned the TV on. The Illéa anthem was played, shortly followed by some boring announcements. Then, they began saying some names, and I hesitated. This was it. Prince Channing smiled, and I smiled at him. He was so handsome. "Karis Price, a Three, Likely." I screamed out, and Cleo gasped. I couldn't tell if she was happy or not, but I was too caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. I WAS IN THE SELECTION!

Rose

"Aw, look at you, you're a princess," I whispered, placing the flower crown on Rosie's frail blonde locks. She was only three years old, but she was adorable. "I love you, sis."

"I wuv you!" Rosie said, clapping her hands. I stroked her face softly, picking her up, and cradling her gently in my arms.

"Come on," I whispered gently. "We have to go home." I carried her through the park, and along a street until we reached our tiny house. It wasn't much, but it was enough for us two. I opened the door slowly, and put Rosie down on the sofa. I played with my dirty blonde braid silently, my gray-green eyes flicking to the door. I touched the flowers in my hair, one by one, as I waited for any signs of danger. Once I was sure that we were safe, I whispered to Rosie that I'd be back soon, and kissed her forehead. I left the room, and made my way up the stairs, pushing open my bedroom door. It was tiny, but I knew what I was looking for. I found it instantly. My picture of mom. A tear fell down my cheek, and I wiped it away harshly. Next to my mom's picture, was a photo of my dad. He'd been gone for a long time now. He was traveling, as he always did, and he hadn't come back in ages. I placed both the pictures back, and picked up a new one. I smiled. My dad was spinning me by the elbows, my feet off the ground. I remembered that day. It was not long before Rosie was born, which meant not long before my mom's death. I threw the picture on my bed, and stood up shakily. I couldn't break down. I had to be strong, for Rosie. I went back down, and scooped Rosie up in my arms, rocking her slowly. She giggled. A loud knock on my door startled me, and I went over to it, and found Jacob standing there, looking frustrated.

"Jacob?" I asked in confusion. He looked at me, and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Roe," he whispered, holding me in his arms. I pulled back. He went inside my house, and I followed him to the living room. "You're missing the report."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Right. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in...years."

Jacob cast his eyes to the ground. "I've been busy." I was about to say something, when I heard my name, but it didn't come from Jacob. It came from Prince Channing. "Rose Elizabeth, a Five, Dominica."

...

 **Yay! So far, I've written 16 characters now...I think. Anyway, I hope you guys really liked that and I would like to say sorry if I didn't get your character right, or if your character didn't get a long enough paragraph. I tried to make them all even. Anyway, characters:**

 **Medli -** _orangerosey32_

 **Rubine -** _Mystoggan_

 **Karis** _\- Cookielove265_

 **Rose** _\- kishigo forever_

 **And now some questions! Thank you for all you lovely people out there!**

 **1) Who was your favorite character in this chapter?**

 **2) What about least favorite?**

 **3) Do you think there's a good mixture of girls?**

 **4) Do you think Channing will have one of these four in the Elite? If yes, who?**


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, this is the final chapter for introducing the girls! Thank you guys so so so much! You're all the best! Also, shoutout to cloudy5 and she-who-has-not-been-named for both being so kind about my story and submitting brilliant characters! Also, sorry, but I had to change Brielle's province to Lakedon, because Ottaro was already taken. Sorry again!

...

Brielle

"Oh my god," Hannah said loudly, as I entered the classroom. I avoided eye contact.

"Look who it is," Jayden sneered, her eyes filled with glee. "It's Elle." I flinched, and the whole class laughed at me.

"Stop," I whispered, watching as people whispered, laughing at me. "Please, stop."

Maurice laughed coldly. "As if, skank." The whole class laughed, and I felt tears fill my eyes.

"No! I'm not!" I whispered. "They're rumors. I swear, it's not true." They started calling me names, pointing and laughing. Shouting. I cried, and tried to run out the room, but my feet wouldn't budge.

"No!" I screamed, sitting upright in my bed, and panting. I put my hand on my heart, and took slow steady breaths. Just a dream, just a dream. Except it was based off of what really happened. I punched my pillow as I thought of my 'friends'. I would never forgive them for making up such terrible rumors about me, when I trusted them. I trusted them.

"Honey? Honey! Are you okay?" My mom burst into my bedroom, wrapped her arms around me, and cradled me in her arms. "Was it the nightmare again?"

I nodded weakly, burrowing my head in her shoulder. "Help me, mom. I can't do this anymore."

"Shhh, sweetie. It'll be okay. Come on, you've had your nap, the report will be on soon." My mom stroked my waist length dark brown hair behind my ear. I nodded, and she left. I let out a shaky breath, and got up. I changed into some comfy clothes, and made my way down the stairs into the living room. It was dark in there, the curtains drawn, so as not to let in the summer light. It was my request, as I preferred to stay in the shadows, and hide from the world. The TV was already on, my dad sitting on the couch, and my mom spread out next to him. I took a seat on the ground in front of them, even though there was plenty or room on the couch. I leaned back, spreading my hands in the soft rug beneath me. It was faux fluff, but it felt so smooth and cuddly.

"Oh, darling. Did you have a nice nap?" my dad asked, leaning around my mom. I nodded weakly. We turned to the TV, as the King and Queen made some announcements about their street clean ups, daily charity cases, and an upcoming attempt to unite with Swendway. I lost interest, despite wanting to pay attention. I flicked back to attention as Prince Channing stepped up. He announced lots of names, and I wasn't focusing until I heard, "Brielle, a Two, Lakedon."

Cambria

I was sitting quietly on my bed, reading a book thoughtfully. It was a good book, and I felt so calm and happy reading, and I knew nothing could break this moment.

"Cam!" Great, I just tempted fate. I sighed, reluctantly closed my book, and placed it on my bedside table. I was about to get up, when a pair of arms and crazy hair hit me in the face. "Cam, there you are! We've been looking literally everywhere for you."

"Right," I replied, pulling myself out of the tight grasp. I looked up, and saw Violet beaming at me. Behind her, Meredith was smiling lightly, Pandora was flicking through a book, and Kumiko was absentmindedly plaiting a strand of her dark hair.

"So," Meredith began in her british accent. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," I answered. I shuffled up, so my friends could sit on the bed as well. Kumiko took to sitting in the chair, Pandora on the floor, and Violet and Meredith squished by my side. "Why?"

"Because, the report will be on soon." Pandora grinned. "Aren't you going to watch it?"

I sighed dramatically. "I suppose so. If you really insist."

"Nobody said you had to," Violet pointed out jokingly. "But, there's no harm in it!" We all laughed, and I linked arms with Kumiko as we made our way down the stairs, and burst into the living room. The air filtered through the partly open windows, and I knew that if any one of us went through, the others would be cheering that person on. We'd pull for each other.

"Did you guys all sign up?" Kumiko asked, staring at us. We all nodded eagerly.

"Did you?" Violet queried, leaning over Meredith - who mock swatted her away - and staring at her. Kumiko nodded, blushing slightly. I didn't know why she was embarrassed, she was possibly the most stunning and beautiful out of the whole province. We settled down in front of the TV, and watched as gorgeous faces flickered on the screen. There were two that caught my attention. One was because her face was covered with large glasses, and the other because she had her gaze lowered, as if she was afraid of eye contact. Even with a camera. I shivered, the final names were about to be called. I stopped short, there had only been seventeen names called. That meant...that the Prince wasn't having a girl from each province. My heart dropped. Would the King have considered St. George? If not, which province would replace it? Why only twenty?

"Cambria Dentellie, a Three, St. George." My jaw dropped, and I watched as my picture hit the screen, my smile wide, my dark blue eyes shining. I looked at my friends, and they all gave me reassuring smiles, and tackled me in hugs. I smiled back.

Ithica

"Right, so you're saying you hit your dog, it ran away, and you couldn't find your ice cream, so now you're depressed?" I asked lightly, looking up from my clipboard.

The woman before me nodded, her eyes tearing up. "Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well, I suggest that you put up posters to find your dog, and when you do apologize," I began.

"Apologize to my dog?" the woman cut me off, her eyes skeptical.

I sighed. "Yes. Then, buy some ice cream. Alright? If things don't get better in a week, call me." The woman nodded, and gave me a large hug. I grimaced. She let me go, and hurried out. I leaned back in my chair, and swiveled round. I glanced out the door, and saw the hallway was empty. I checked the time, and gasped. It was seven thirty, I had to get home. I grinned. I threw my coat on, and stopped quickly to make sure all my things on my desk were perfectly aligned. Once I'd done that, I stepped into the humid air outside, and regretted wearing black clothing. I sighed, and called for a taxi. I jumped in, and told him my address. I guess he also didn't want to miss the report. When we arrived, a shoved some money in his hands, and barged into the house. I saw my parents sitting on the couch, laughing at the TV. I dropped my hoodie on the stair rail, and made my way into the living room. My parents looked up, and waved me over.

"Hey, darling," my dad greeted me. "You worked late tonight." My mom nodded in agreement.

I shrugged, and settled in between them. "I guess. It doesn't matter, the report will be on soon."

"Ah, yes," my mom cut in. "The report. I can tell we are all excited about that." I pushed my dark auburn hair behind my ear, and waited patiently for the boring announcements to be done. Once Prince Channing came on stage, I lowered my gaze. He was handsome, I'll give him that, and I felt that he could see me watching him. I know, it's a TV, but still. He began announcing names, and my green eyes widened with worry as beautiful, flawless faces flashed on our screen. I noticed there were only two cards left in his hands...yet he only called eighteen so far. He wasn't taking a girl from each province. This information hit me square in the heart.

"Thia, are you alright?" my mom asked, the concern etched in her eyes. I nodded lightly.

"Ithica Wheiler, a Three, Midston." I looked up. Prince Channing seemed to have wide eyes as he took in my picture. I couldn't process it. He actually liked me? The King actually picked me?

"Oh, honey!" My dad reached over and hugged me. My mom did, too. I hugged them back, but I was too shocked. I was going to live in the Palace, and I was going to meet the Prince.

Autumn

"As if!" I laughed. "Please, Brittany, you couldn't act even if you tried."

Brittany clenched her teeth. "Of course, Raq. Whatever you say. You know what? I'm going, I tried, and I nearly got the part."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. As if. You know I was better than you. Just accept it. Anyway, gotta go. I signed up for the Selection, so I'll see you...well, never!" I laughed at that, and walked off. When I'd nearly rounded the corner, I glanced back, and saw Brittany glaring at me. I gave her a quick wave, and she blushed, dropping her gaze to the floor. I smirked, and sauntered out. I didn't have to walk far to get to my house, so I went along happily. Once I'd reached my house, I walked in, and called out, "Hey guys!" I was instantly greeted by Paolo, who threw himself at me and tackled me to the ground. "Easy, Pal. Easy." He laughed, showing his gap tooth, and I rolled my eyes. Boys, am I right? I pushed him off me, and made my way casually into the living room.

"Hey, Rick," I said, sitting next to him. He looked up at me, and smiled. He leaned in to kiss me, but I shoved him back. "Look, I have to talk to you. It's over. Okay? Great, bye!" I pushed him away, out the door, and slammed it shut behind him. I smirked again, today was a good day. My parents dragged me into the living room before I realized it, and sat me down between them. I thought they were going to get angry at me, and I panicked. I shouldn't have dropped my good girl act. Oops. Instead though, they just turned the TV on and yelled for my brothers to come in. I let out a sigh of relief, and curled up next to my mom. We watched as ugly faces appeared on our flat screen, and I had to hold in my laugh. They were all so ugly, like seriously, I would beat all of them, and get what I wanted no matter what. I would make sure that I got the Crown.

"Autumn Raquel Palomo, a Two, Belcourt." Prince Channing seemed to smile at my picture, and I instantly knew that I would twist him round my little finger, and I would win. I smirked, those other girls? They wouldn't know what hit them.

...

So...dramatic, right? GUESS WHAT? THIS WAS THE LAST INTRODUCTION CHAPTER, NOW THE REAL STORY WILL START! Sorry, I had to make that capitalized. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and nice comments and what not. YOU'RE ALL AMAZING.

Brielle - she-who-has-not-been-named

Cambria - Cookiedoodles168

Ithica - SongStorm

Autumn - SongStorm

Questions!

1) Your fave character from this chapter?

2) Your least fave character from this chapter?

3) Who do you want to win (other than your own character?)

4) Will you check out the poll on my profile?


	9. The First Day

**Woohoo! First chapter where things get REAL. I swear, I've gone mad lately. Anyway, my lovely followers, I have important news. First, check out my poll about the Selection. Second, I hereby name all my beloved followers, Skittlers. Yes, that's a play on the word skittles, DON'T JUDGE. Anyway, Skittlers, I hope you enjoy! Shoutout to everyone who reads, reviews, and is just generally awesome! TOO MUCH HAPPINESS. Also, I skipped the plane ride and the red carpet walk thingie 'cause I didn't feel like writing that...sorry...*starts crying whilst Dad stares at me and slowly shuffles away* FORGIVE ME. Oh yeah! I also forgot to do the disclaimer, so...I don't own anything, except the Royal Family...*smiles***

 **P.O.V's of today: Medli, Scarlet, Channing (obviously) and Rowan.**

Medli

My legs were still shaking, even after we'd gotten through the swarms of people. My mind raced and panicked throughout the whole flight, and the poor three girls with me had to put up with it. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I won't have many friends, and that's putting aside my glasses and scars. I shook my head, clearing my mind. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned abruptly.

"Hey." The girl said timidly, waving her hand. She had wavy dark blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. "Are you okay? You look a little...worried."

I let out a shaky laugh, running my hand through my auburn hair. "Yes, I just hate planes. Bad experience when I was younger." I pointed with my fake hand to the scar on my face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did they force you now?" She seemed genuinely concerned, and I breathed out.

"Yes, pretty much," I replied. "Oh, I nearly forgot. My name's Medli."

"Nice to meet you," she said warmly. "I'm Cambria. So, I heard we are getting makeovers!"

I laughed at that. "Yeah, that's what I heard too. Quite frankly, I think some girls need it more than others." Cambria giggled quietly, covering her mouth. We were both about to burst out, when the sharp sound of clicking heels made everyone's heads snap in the direction.

"Hello." The woman was medium height, with glossy ice blonde hair and keen blue eyes. "I'm Cynthia, your new etiquette teacher. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Now, I'm sure you all want a tour, and I promise you'll get one." Several girls squealed. Cynthia coughed lightly. "But first you must have your makeovers." More squeals and giggles followed. Cynthia smiled slightly as she looked at us all. She then shook her head, returned her stern gaze, and straightened her back. "Follow me." The girls all swarmed forward, and we followed her into a large, light room. I was stunned to see cameras, stylists sipping on coffee, and 20 different stalls.

"So, ladies." We all looked up again, and saw Cynthia smiling at us all. "It's time."

Scarlet

I watched in fascination as the stylist expertly trimmed my hair into swift layers. They also accentuated the blonde tips on my hair, and made it contrast more to the rest of it, which was a brown. It was pretty much the same length. I bit my lip, and waited until she was done. The lady held out a mirror, and I smiled, and whispered, "It's perfect."

"Good," the lady said. She had a Swendish accent. "Now, nails and makeup." She dragged a man over to us, who had cropped brown hair and green eyes. He had a lip piercing, and I shuddered at the sight of it. He also had a tongue piercing.

"Well, would you look at this," he murmured, staring at me. "She's good. Let's make her better." Before I even had time to process it, a lady in red was painting my nails a gold color, and the man was putting a little bit of makeup on me. It wasn't too much, and I was happy with the outcome. He pushed me towards a rack of clothes, and I tripped and fell onto a girl.

"Oh no," I gasped, horrified. "I'm so sorry! Really, it was an accident!"

The girl glared at me, and I instantly recognized her. Lilith. "Watch it, tinkle toes. Not that it matters, I'm sure the Prince will have you out of here in no time." Her words stung, and I felt my heart drop. Would he really send me home soon? Would I even make it to the Elite? She sauntered off, her seductive red dress pooling out behind her. Several words sprung to my mind, but I kept my mouth shut. I'd done enough today. I quickly pulled out an elegant knee-length crystal white dress, and slipped it on. It felt snug and comforting, the dress fanning out at my waist.

"You look beautiful." I turned, expecting to see Lilith, and was surprised to see a girl with curly dark brown hair with side bangs, an athletic build, and hazel eyes. I couldn't tell if this girl sincerely meant it, but I smiled brightly at her, and noticed she stared at my dimples. "Right, I'm Genevieve, but you can call me Eve."

"Nice to meet you, Eve. I'm Scarlet, some people call me Scar," I replied, holding out my hand. She shook it gently, and gave me a small smile.

"Next please!" I jumped up, and looked at the camera man, who was staring directly at me. I waved at Eve before walking in front of the backdrop and posing. The camera man snapped pictures of me, and shouted words. I didn't hear it all, the buzz of excitement taking over me. I smiled wider, and felt my heart lift as he continued with the pictures. I heard other girls cheer, and some hiss. I guess not everyone here would be nice. I looked to the side quickly, and saw Lilith glaring daggers at me. I gulped. She looked so evil and scary in that moment, that I seriously wished I didn't just fall on top of her. Lilith smirked, and walked away.

Prince Channing

"Father, listen, if we are going to get attacked by New Asia, we must find a way to stop them before they do attack us!" I demanded, standing up and placing my fists firmly on the surface of the glass table. My father sighed, rubbing his temples. I shook my head. He didn't get it.

An advisor stood up shakily, and cleared his throat. "If I may, your highness," he began.

"No, you may not," I said harshly. He fell into his chair, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry, but clearly none of you get it. If we get attacked, it will all be over."

"No, son," my father interjected coldly, his eyes narrowed. "You're the one who doesn't get it. We have girls here of New Asian heritage, we cannot simply expect them to understand. Believe me, if any attack occurs, we will just tell them that it is the rebels."

"Father," I shouted, preparing to shoot back at him.

My father raised his hand, silencing me. "Son, you are not King. I am. Until you are, the final word is always mine. You are dismissed, except you, Channing. Stay behind." The advisors hurriedly stood, collecting papers and attempting to brush off the tense vibe in the air. They all left quickly, slamming the door behind them. I took a seat across from my father, and waited for him to say something.

"Listen, my boy." He rubbed his eyes roughly. "You are only a Prince. Your word against or with mine, is irrelevant. I understand this is blunt of me to say, but you must know. Until you are King, we will not see your opinion as mature or valid. Is that understood?"

"But, father!" I yelled. "Don't you see what you're saying? It's mean, and harsh, and unlike a King. Can't you see that you are no better than anyone else sometimes?"

"How dare you!" My father shot up, and grasped my collar. "You are a childish boy, and are unworthy of being King! I have tried to teach you the right way, my way, but you are stubborn."

"I wonder where I get that from?" I said sarcastically.

"Hold your tongue, boy," my father hissed, "and remember, I rule this country." He threw me to the ground, and walked out, shutting the door securely behind him. I groaned, and rolled onto my side. My head hurt, but there was no major injury. I carefully curled into a ball, staring at the wall. It seemed to blur and dance before my eyes. Strange. I was about to go and investigate, when my eyes shut heavily.

"Oh, my poor child!" My mom threw her arms around me, cradling me to her. I looked around us, and saw we were still in the meeting room. I groaned, and turned to look at my mom.

"Mom?" I murmured, and she stroked my head carefully, caressing my cheeks.

"Shhh," she whispered softly, "it's all right. I don't know what happened, but you seem fine. You have a meeting with advisors soon." As she said that, I thought that this was probably my last normal meeting, before my mind filled with thoughts about who I liked the most, and who would go home. I shuddered, but reluctantly got up, and rubbed my sore arms. My mom left me, and told me to get ready and be in father's study in half an hour. It was plenty of time for me, so I headed to my room and quickly changed into a neater suit than the one I was wearing. I then headed out my room, rounded the corner, and collided with someone. Today was not a good day for me. I looked up, and saw a girl with tears in her green eyes, her brown hair a mess. She was wearing a neat, knee-length black and white dress with matching shoes. As soon as she looked up, she blushed, and attempted a curtsey.

"I'm so sorry, your highness," she mumbled. "I shouldn't even be here. I'm not allowed here, I just couldn't take it all. I don't know where I am, and the makeovers are all so different."

I chuckled, and she stared at me. "I'm sorry, Lady..."

"Priscilla," she informed me, blushing and giggling as she did so. "My name's Priscilla."

"Right, Lady Priscilla. I am sorry for bumping into you, and that you feel quite the contrary to content right about now. But, you must go, the others are probably waiting for you. Your tour will be in about." I checked my watch. "Five minutes. Good luck." She smiled shyly, before frowning.

"Your highness," she began. "I'm sorry. How do I get back?"

I laughed at that, and took her arm, leading her to the staircase. She blushed constantly. I left her at the top of the stairs, and made my way over to father's study. Some advisors were sipping drinks whist pointing to papers and reports. My father was sitting on the far end of the table. He saw me.

"Son," he greeted coolly. "You have arrived, at last. Please, take a seat."

"Well, I'm not sure. But, I have an idea, and it's very good." Everyone looked at me strangely. "You agree that we make an alliance with New Asia."

Rowan

I stood there, fiddling with a loose strand of my hair, and listened half-heatedly as Priscilla droned on and on about her lucky chance encounter with Prince Channing. Sure, I wasn't super into him, as far as I knew he was just cute, but it still felt strange that Priscilla had met him. Cynthia walked up to us, snapping her fingers and every head turned in her direction.

"Girls, it's time for the tour," she announced eagerly. Some girls cheered, other rolled their eyes. Like Avyanna. I'd remembered her well enough, as she was the first name to be called. She looked like she was pretty popular, or mean. Or both. I shook my head. It shouldn't bother me. We proceeded to walk by the Great Room, and we marveled at its majestic decor and towering walls. Someone nudged me by accident, and I glanced over my shoulder.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" She had long, straight, blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Not to mention she was extremely tall and towered over me.

"N-no, it's fine, I'm fine, are you?" I stuttered, worrying if I was sweating as much as I thought.

"Oh, no! I'm totally okay," she giggled. I felt my muscles loosen. "Oh, my name's Azalea!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Azalea." I smiled. "I'm Rowan, if you'd like you can call me Ro."

"Alright, _Ro_ ," Azalea said, taking my hand and bouncing energetically. I was a little surprised. She seemed so nice and bubbly, that it almost felt unreal. I knew she wasn't faking, but I never expected to make a friend here. Wait, could I even call her my friend?

"And this, this is the library." Cynthia pointed to a pair of large, oak doors that were shut firmly.

"Is it open?" Someone piped up from the back.

"No, it is not," Cynthia sighed, seeming frustrated at not finding the source of the voice. "But it will be tomorrow in the late afternoon. This is because members of the royal family may be in there, and you are not to meet them until breakfast." I felt that considering she wasn't royal herself, she sure tried to speak as though she was. "Now, come, it's time you see where you rooms are."

...

 **Woah...not much of a cliffhanger there, right? Sorry, I'll try harder next time, it's just that I'm bored and confused and I got yelled at yesterday... :( Moving on and sparing you from my weirdness, I would like to give a huge shoutout to all those who review! You're all the best! Thank you for sticking with me and all the lovely support! *internet hugs you* Here's a cookie for being so incredible and supportive!**

 **Questions!**

 **Who's P.O.V was your favorite to read from?**

 **Do you feel sorry for Channing, or do you agree with what King Eli thinks?**

 **How do you react to Priscilla's encounter with Channing?**

 **What do you think might happen next?**


	10. In Danger

**Woohoo! Chapter something! (I've lost count...) So...who else is getting excited? Anyway, thank you for all the reviews last chapter, you guys are wonderful! I love you, Skittlers! (In a non-creepy internet friend kind of way, if ya know what I mean.) And now, the P.O.V's for today are: Rose, Lilith, Rubine, Brielle.**

 **...**

Rose

I held little Rosie in my arms, which got me some disapproving or disgusted looks from some of the other selected. Some, though, would coo over my sister, and smile at her as she waved her little arms about. It had taken a lot of convincing and mostly arguing to persuade the people here at the Palace to let me bring Rosie, but they reluctantly agreed, after sending a message to the Prince. I was still shocked about that, that the Prince would actually allow me to bring Rosie. He was okay, I guess, but that's just my opinion. Not many girls here talked to me, and I guessed they were probably scared of me. Not to sound self-important, but the stylists convinced me to wear black eyeliner all the time, to make my eyes pop. It sort of worked. And it scared people off. Not exactly brilliant, but still. I slowly walked into my room, and saw three maids dusting already clean items.

"Hello, I'm Rose," I announced, hugging Rosie to me, and staring at them awkwardly.

The red head with green eyes stood up first. "Lady Rose, it's an honor. My name is Cora."

"Yes, sorry, we didn't know you'd be early," the brunette with blue eyes said. "I'm Eleanor."

"Oh, and I'm Reyna!" the maid with unruly black hair and brown eyes piped up.

I smiled lightly at them. "It's wonderful to meet you."

They all curtsied, then Cora said, "My lady, we are told to prepare you for dinner."

"Right." I nodded. "Go right ahead." They sat me down gently in front of my dresser, and Eleanor carefully placed Rosie in a small cot that had been provided for her. Then Reyna and Cora swooped towards me, and tackled me with perfume, makeup, and hair utensils. I watched in admiration as my maids swiftly transformed me. My long, dirty blonde hair had been pulled up into a loose bun, and I had smoky eyes and pink lips. There were a few tendrils falling out my bun, and I smiled warmly at my maids. They seemed to relax a little, and smiled back. Reyna walked over to the wardrobe, and picked out an elegant, floor-length deep purple gown. It had a corset top, with no sleeves, and it cascaded down in one smooth skirt, spreading out by my feet. Then a pair of silver heels were placed on my feet, and a silver necklace on my neck.

"You look beautiful," Eleanor whispered, clasping her hands to her chest and smiling proudly.

"Yes, thank you," I replied. "I think I'm ready."

Lilith

"What do you mean, you can't let me wear that one?" I shouted, glaring at the maid. I think her name was Hetty, and she annoyed me so much. "Well?"

"My lady," Hetty curtsied quickly. "I'm sorry, it's not finished yet."

"Whatever," I sighed, stamping my foot. "Just, get me the ice white one, okay?"

"Yes, miss." Hetty raced over to the wardrobe and pulled out the white dress that ended just above my knees, the color simple yet innocent. I smirked. Perfect. I slipped it on quickly, and made my way to the dinner table. I was excited. Okay, sure, it wasn't like we were meeting the Prince until tomorrow, but dining in a castle was a new experience. I carefully made my way down the spiral staircase, and leisurely entered the Women's Room, to find I was the last one there. Everyone glanced my way, and I put on a fake smile. I was already leaving an impression, and standing out.

"Sorry I'm late, someone ripped the dress I had planned to wear," I said quietly, pretending to be sad. Cynthia sat at a head table with some other women, and the Selected were seated at a long table coming down from that. I took my seat, which happened to be next to Vivienne.

"Really?" Cynthia called down to me, since I was at the furthest end of the table from her.

"Yes, I don't know who did it though," I replied, forcing my lower lip to tremble. Cynthia frowned, and whispered something to the women beside her. Vivienne turned to me, her lips pursed.

"Did that really happen?" she asked, flicking her flaming red hair over her shoulder.

I hesitated. Could I trust her? "Maybe, maybe not." I flashed my teeth at her, and she narrowed her large green eyes at me. I turned away from her, and looked to see the girl across from me was staring at us. She had long, shiny black hair, gray eyes and golden skin.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped.

The girl seemed startled, but then raised an eyebrow. "Nothing."

"Well, just stop it! It's rude, and plain annoying!" I hissed.

"Whatever," the girl said, and that's when I recognized her. Rubine. "You're horrible."

I was stunned into silence. Not because of what she said being the exact truth, but that she'd just gone out there and said it, straight to my face and all. I scowled at her, and stuck my fork menacingly into my spaghetti. She didn't seem out of by that, which made me even angrier. Who did this girl think she was? I turned to see Vivienne smiled a little smugly at us, and I gave her a death glare. She lowered her gaze slightly, and I smirked. Finally someone was showing how truly scared they were of me. Not that me and Vivienne were that different, anyway. Once dinner was over, I went straight to my room, flopped onto my bed, and fell asleep.

Rubine

I walked alone back to my room, and politely dismissed my maids. Avery, the blonde one, hesitated and asked if I was sure. I nodded, and she left quickly, tripping out the door. I laid down on my bed, and stared up at the deep midnight blue ceiling above me. We'd already been allowed to redecorate our rooms, and service here was fast. So far, I had the ceiling a deep blue with little white stars on it, a plush white rug, and a modern desk. It wasn't much extra, next to what I already had, but I liked it. I rolled onto my side, and sat up, shivering slightly in the Angeles breeze. It wasn't cold, more just refreshing and calming. I smoothed out my purple knee-length dress.

"Lady Rubine, are you alright?" Delta, one of my other maids, asked, bursting into my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, unsure as to her sudden interest in my well-being.

She managed a small smile. "Sorry, my lady. I'm paranoid."

"Aren't we all." I laughed, and Delta gave one last smile before rushing out my door. I decided I should go for a walk, maybe take a look around. It was still early in the night. I checked the mini clock on my wall, and it was only 7:30. I decided I might as well go and take a walk. As I stepped through the nearly empty halls, I couldn't help but think how everything had changed. A month ago, I was just living a normal life, at my house, and going to act some days. But now? Now I was a 'Lady' at the Palace, in a competition to win Prince Channing's heart.

I stopped suddenly, and sniffed the air. It smelt like...chocolate. I smiled, and tried to use my smelling sense to find my way to the source of the smell. I came across a door that was a little ajar, so I peeped my head in, and saw a few maids rolling dough, baking cookies, and warming up by the fire (even though it was warm).

"Hello," I said, walking in fully. They all turned to look at me. "Oh, am I not supposed to be here?"

"No, My Lady!" a red head cried out. "We were just not expecting anyone."

"Well, you've got me," I offered. "I was wondering if you had any chocolate chip cookies."

I walked out of the kitchen, my arms laden with bags of cookies, a grin plastered on my face. This day was going well so far, and I was enjoying it at the Palace. I suddenly tripped on my shoes, and went flying forward, the cookies spilling out of my arms. Luckily, the bags kept them off the ground.

"Are you alright, my lady?" I looked up, and inhaled. I was staring into Prince Channing's eyes.

"Yes, sorry about that," I replied, controlling my blush. "I should make sure the cookies are fine."

"Let me help you." His blue eyes glittered, and I couldn't exactly say no. We both knelt down, and picked up the many bags. "My goodness, are you feeding all the Selected?"

I laughed at him. "No, these are for me, and only me."

"Really? No exceptions?" Prince Channing asked, pouting at me.

"It depends-" I began, but I was cut off, as Prince Channing's hand shot into a bag, and he stuffed a cookie in his mouth. I had to cover my mouth, was he serious? He was the Prince, for crying out loud! But here he was, on the floor, next to me, cookie crumbs covering his face. Illéa was doomed.

He swallowed. "Forgive me, but I believe I have forgotten to ask your name."

"Oh," I said, startled. I quickly regained myself. "I'm Ruby."

"Ah, I don't remember a Ruby," he mused, leaning back and placing one elbow on his knee.

"Well, it's Rubine, but I prefer Ruby," I answered him, getting to my feet. He followed swiftly, and I suddenly realized that throughout this whole incident, I hadn't even addressed him properly.

"Again, I am sorry, your highness," I mumbled, forming a low curtsey.

"Just call me Channing, it's easier." He said lightly, and I looked up to see a blush spreading through his cheeks.

"Okay, Channing." I winked at him. "I'm not even meant to meet you until tomorrow."

"I know," he muttered, "but don't worry, I'm prepared. I'm carrying a water gun. And pretzels."

"How's that prepared? And prepared for what?" I demanded teasingly.

"Prepared for women," Channing answered seriously. "I'll let them shoot me, or feed them mini pretzels." I laughed at him. "Look, I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Lady Ruby."

"You too," I whispered, and turned my heel, walking away. Just before I turned the corner, I looked back, and saw Channing staring at me. He blushed, and looked away as I caught his gaze. I then continued down the hall, up the stairs, and into my room. What a night.

Brielle

The porridge was practically moving before my eyes. And believe me, porridge shouldn't move. Not to mention we were staying in a Palace, so something better than porridge would've been appreciated. Other girls had looks of disgust on their faces. Understandable. I think the only ones enjoying it were Fives and Sixes. I couldn't remember if there were any Sevens or Eights.

"Are you going to eat that?" I looked to my right, and saw a girl with long, straight, dark brown hair with bangs covering her right eye, and her eyes were a brown color. She looked sort of Chinese.

"Um, n-no," I stuttered, looking down. Okay, so she couldn't see my eyes since I was wearing sunglasses, but I still felt awkward. She gently swapped our bowls, and I wondered what caste she was. Not that I go by numbers, but if she enjoyed porridge, then she was either a Five or Six.

"What's your name?" I asked her, hoping my voice didn't sound too pathetic.

The girl didn't seem to think so, and swallowed quickly. "Saraphina. Call me Sara, though. You?" Before I replied, I instantly recognized her. She was a Six, the one who lived at an orphanage.

"Oh." I was surprised that she wanted to know my name. "I'm Brielle. Or Brie, whichever."

"Cool." She nodded, and spooned another mouthful into her mouth. I didn't know how she did it.

"I like your earrings," I said quietly. They were only silver studs, but they were still quite nice looking. I figured since they weren't too over the top, they were her own pair, not the Palace's.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. "By the way, what's with the sunglasses?"

I grimaced, and felt my heart beat quicken. I couldn't tell her, I couldn't. What if she judged me? What if she believed the rumors? She kept looking at me, with her soft eyes, and I squirmed under the gaze. I couldn't take it. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, I got betrayed, so I'm now a loner,' didn't sound like a good way to say it, even if it was realistic. Sort of.

"You see, it's because-" I started to say, when a loud bang echoed through the hallway. Cynthia rose immediately, and left the room through a back door. Several girls stood up as well, but stayed close to the table. I panicked, what was going on? Sara glanced worriedly at me, and I shook my head. What should I say now? That everything would be fine? Yeah, I didn't know that, though. Another bang, and then voices followed. Loud, shouting voices. Cynthia walked back in, her face grim and confused as she held up a hand to silence us. A guard raced in, panting.

"Rebels," he gasped between ragged breaths. "The rebels are within the walls."

...

 **Yay! Sort of cliffhanger thingie! So...no Prince Channing P.O.V today...sorry if you wanted to hear things from his view. I swear next chapter you probably will. Also, shoutout to** Roses323 **,** cloudy5 **and** SongStorm **for being the only reviewers last chapter but also for just generally being awesome and sticking with me through this! You guys have been real supportive, and you have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you, Skittlers! Now, questions!**

 **What do you think of Lilith?**

 **Would you like more or less P.O.V's in a chapter?**

 **What do you think the rebel attack will be like?**

 **What's your favorite song? (Completely off topic, I know.)**

 **Please review, favorite and follow so you'll be notified when I update, and keep being awesome! Thanks again, Skittlers!**


	11. Savior

**New chapter! I hope you like it! Shoutout to everyone who reviewed last chapter, YOU ARE ALL FABULOUS AMAZING UNICORNS. Now, without further ado, I present to you...the next chapter! *dramatic dun dun dunnnnnnn!* P.O.V's for today are: Channing, Brianna and Cambria. Enjoy! (Channing has quite a few dedicated P.O.V's to himself in this chapter!)**

Channing

I was sitting in my room, a pencil in my hand, and a stupid piece of paper in front of me. I hated working out the budgets. We supposedly had to cut the amount of money we gave to Fours and below, according to my father, because we were waiting money. Obviously, me and my mother both disagreed immediately. Then, my father sat me down and told me to figure out what to do if we weren't going to cut the money. So here I was.

"Your highness!" A guard burst through my heavy doors, and that's when I started to hear the noises. Shouting, screaming, bangs and crashes. "We're under attack!"

"What about the Selected? Where are they?" I demanded.

"At breakfast," the guard replied hastily.

I frowned, I'd missed breakfast with my family then. My eyes widened. "My family?"

"On their way to the safe room," the guard explained. He kept glancing out the door. "You must go." I didn't question him, but ran to my fireplace, pressed my hand to a brick just below the top, and a door swung open. I looked back, but the guard was already gone. I slipped through the passageway, and waited until the door closed quietly behind me. It was deadly quiet. I hurriedly made my way down the steps, and pushed open a door and burst into the busy room. Everyone fell silent, then Verity ran up to me, tears in her eyes. She hugged me.

"We were so worried," she said, between her large sobs. Some of the Selected were staring at her with sympathy in their eyes, others seemed to have looks near relief on their faces. That was strange. I scanned the girls, and Ruby winked at me. I blushed, and looked away. Even in the face of danger, she found a way to smile.

"Son, are you alright?" My mom crossed the room, and engulfed me in her arms.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Mom, where's Zane?"

My mom seemed surprised. "Wasn't he with you?"

"No. Wait, he wasn't with you?" I started panicking. Zane...they couldn't have got him. They couldn't. "Mom?"

"No, I haven't seen him all morning," she replied, her voice high. Some of the Selected were looking worried. And I didn't blame them. I was behind worried, and I had every right to be. My brother was missing.

Brianna

I was tapping my foot, and biting my lip, half-heartedly watching Prince Channing talk to Queen Esme. So much for not meeting them until this afternoon. Prince Channing looked extremely worried and stressed, and I felt bad for him.

"Oh, sugar cookies." Someone beside me kept shaking terribly. I recognized her as Medli, the girl who'd survived a terrible plane crash. Her fake hand was a little unnerving, and her scars. That didn't mean I thought she was weird, I just felt really sorry for her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her gently, my voice feeble and weak. I couldn't help it. For starters, I was generally pretty shy, and for seconds, we were being attacked.

She looked at me with her blue-gray eyes through her thick glasses. "I don't know. Are you?"

"I don't know either," I answered honestly, lowering my gaze.

"Good, I thought I was the only one," Medli said jokingly, but I could tell she was generally freaking out. Her body kept shaking violently, and her hands were twitching constantly.

"Seriously, though. Are you alright?" I questioned again, genuinely concerned for her.

"No, not really. But I'll be fine." She let out a shaky breath, dropping her head so she stared at the ground. I paced the room, running my fingers along the cold wall. The idea that rebels were probably a few feet on the other side, only separated by a wall, sent shivers down my spine. I turned my head, and saw Channing with his head in his hands. I walked over, and sat beside him.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up, and his eyes seemed so tired. "Hi. Aren't you Lady Brianna?"

"Yeah," I relied lightly. "Hey, I have an idea. It may seem crazy, but just hear me out. Okay?"

"Okay."

...

It was hard getting the King and Queen to agree, but they reluctantly did. Queen Esme was harder to convince than the King. I slipped out into the hallway, and gasped. Destruction was an understatement of a word. Walls had been smashed, the windows broken, millions of pieces of shattered glass glinted in the light on the ground. I shivered. This place was a wreck. Someone coughed behind me, and I whipped out a dagger that had been given to me.

"Easy there." Autumn was standing before me, her hands on her hips, and a gun slung over her shoulder. "You thought you were going on your own? I wouldn't miss this, ever."

I rolled my eyes, and gritted my teeth. "Fine, but keep it down. We should split up."

"Right, so then if one person gets attacked, they'll die for sure," Autumn said innocently. "Please."

"Fine. Then what do you suggest we do?" I shot back, crossing my arms, and speaking quietly.

"We go fast, together," she answered simply. I shrugged. If we were fast enough, we should be able to cover the whole castle. Unfortunately, we didn't know our way around. This thought must've hit Autumn as well, because she frowned suddenly, her brow creasing.

"Hey." We turned, and were surprised to see a maid. "I know my way around. Follow me."

"Who are you?" I whispered as we scurried through empty hallways, stopping at corners as Autumn held her gun to her and checked round the corner.

"I'm Erana, I'm one of the Queen's maids," she replied simply. I noticed she held a small pistol. It wouldn't be much help, but then I thought about my weak useless dagger. "Wait." Autumn suddenly turned, her eyes alert.

"What? What is it?" Autumn queried, her eyes glinting madly in the light. I shivered. Freaky.

"Just a moment." Erana walked back a few paces, and she took two huge guns from two dead bodies. I noticed the guard uniform on them, and I felt sick to my stomach. What was I doing here?

"Thanks," I muttered, as Erana thrust a gun in my hand. She seemed as scared as me. "How do I-"

"Like this," Autumn whispered, and shot in the distance. I watched, and saw a rugged looking man fall to the ground. A whimper escaped me. Who were these people?

"Hey!" We all turned, and saw Scarlet walking carefully towards us. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt," Autumn answered. "And the others'."

Channing

I worried. Why wasn't there a clock in here? I tapped my foot, and watched the Selected. Some were reacting to this situation better than others were. Vivienne was next to me, pushing herself into my side, and letting out small whimpers. I patted her back soothingly, but there were other girls who seemed to help more than others. Isla was being comforted by Cambria and Ruby, who both rubbed her back, and tried to lighten up the mood. I also noticed Ambrosia in a far corner, smiling at Verity as the two of them huddled together. I didn't know how it was possible. They'd just met, and still Verity looked less nervous whilst Ambrosia spoke to her. Medli was fiddling absently with a strand of her hair, scanning the girls. Our eyes locked, somehow, and she quickly looked away. I hadn't been expecting that. The one person who my eyes kept flicking to, was Brielle. She looked absolutely scared, lying curled up in a dark corner, her body shaking gently.

"Excuse me," I said lightly, pushing Vivienne off me. She made a sound of protest, but I'd already made my way to Brielle, who looked up as I arrived. I wished she wasn't wearing sunglasses.

"C-can I help y-you?" she stuttered, crawling into an upright position, her lips trembling.

"Oh, no, I was just wondering if you were alright," I answered, kneeling down. "Are you?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I'm scared. I'm sorry, please don't send me home!"

"Don't worry." I was slightly hurt she'd think I'd do that when I hadn't met her before. "I won't." She smiled weakly, and I stood up, stretching my back and doing a sweep of the room. I walked around, stopping and chatting to the girls to make sure they were all okay. Then, I sat beside my father, who was frowning as he read a piece of paper.

He leaned into me, and said, "Son, have you figured out why New Asia wants to attack us?"

"Yes, ages ago." I sighed. Now he listened to me. "Remember when your granddad created a war against them? Because Italy offered an alliance, but only if war was made against New Asia?" My father nodded slowly. I continued, "So, ever since, New Asia has hated us. The only way to avoid war with them, is to make an alliance. And the chances of them agreeing, is relatively low."

"Right, so what should we do if they declare war on us?" my father asked worriedly. I was a little surprised that he even wanted my opinion, let alone take it into consideration.

"We still have the alliances with Italy, France, Germany, and Cymru," I explained. "And if they decide to back out on us, well, then we're screwed."

Cambria

"Shhh, Isla, it'll be alright," I whispered, and felt Isla's body loosen under my hand. Me and Ruby exchanged a look. She nodded, and I got up and walked around the room. It wasn't huge, but it want too small either. It was actually kind of nice. I guess this was where the family always came during a rebel attack, as it was the right size for the most important people. What bugged me most, was that there was no dust on anything. Almost as if this room had been used not long ago. I shuddered. The last reported attack had been several months ago...reported. I gasped, and felt ill. Were there way more attacks that we didn't know about?

"Are you okay, Lady Cambria?" I looked over my shoulder, and saw Prince Channing.

"I'm fine," I sighed. "There are other girls who aren't, though. Maybe you should help them."

He shrugged, and I noticed the exhaustion in his eyes. "I wanted to speak to someone who wasn't throwing themselves at me, or having a breakdown."

"Not every girl's having a breakdown," I pointed out, thinking of Isla. "Some are just worried, or scared, or nervous. Because believe me, this kind of thing doesn't usually happen outside the Palace, I mean, not normally, anyway."

Prince Channing nodded somberly. "Sorry."

"For what?" I queried, running a hand through my wavy hair. What was he sorry about?

"I don't know," he admitted, shrugging. "I just feel bad about the attack."

"I understand. But, it's not your fault. You know that, right?" I said, searching his eyes.

"I know." He lowered his gaze. "I just wish there was something I could do."

Channing

"Your Majesties." The guard bowed low. "Here." He opened the door quickly and quietly, then returned to the debris outside. Everyone fell silent, as Brianna limped in, leaning on Scarlet and Erana, Autumn following them close behind.

"What happened?" I asked hastily, holding out an arm, which Brianna held onto gratefully, her feet giving way beneath her.

Scarlet's face was grim as she answered, "We were attacked. We barely escaped, and Brianna got hurt."

My face fell, and I looked at her. Brianna's face was scrunched up in pain, and I carefully laid her down on an empty bench. She seemed so tired, so I turned to Scarlet. I didn't have to ask.

"A guard had a knife, not a gun, and he aimed at us. Brianna just got caught, on the shin," Scarlet chocked. She breathed slowly before continuing. "And then Autumn shot him." Autumn nodded grimly, seeming as though it had pained her. She looked menacing, with the gun over her shoulder, her face covered in dust, her clothes a rumpled mess. They all looked like they'd been through a lot.

"Quick, we need to help her. Cambria, get some ice. Scarlet, get some antiseptic cream. Autumn, fetch the gauze. Avyanna, pass me the cleaning swab. Priscilla, hand me the bandages," I ordered as Brianna shivered in my arms. I yanked a blanket from the shelf above us, and wrapped it around her tightly. "You'll be okay." She managed to roll her eyes at me, and I gave her a small smile. Yes, I didn't know much about her, but she had put her life in danger, to search for Zane.

"I won't die, will I?" She sounded so sweet, so innocent, so pure.

"You won't, I promise," I whispered, holding onto her hand. I couldn't contain my blush, but it didn't matter, Brianna was in no shape to be noticing things like that. Once I had all the stuff, I grimaced as I saw the wound. It was a gash, running from below her knee to just above her ankle. I swiped the swab over it, and Brianna's grip on my hand tightened. I then put some antiseptic cream on, followed by the gauze, and then the bandages. After that, I placed the bag of ice on her leg, which would hopefully numb the pain for her.

Her eyelids began drooping, and she murmured, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled, even though her eyes were now closed, and her breathing became slow and steady. She was asleep. And now, she was safe.

...

 **So...cool, right? Yeah, I hope you liked that! I TRIED! Sorry. I'm way too hyper, and it's like midnight now. WOOHOO. Anyway, thanks for being so supportive, I love my Skittlers. Okay, in a non-creepy, internet friend way, if you get that! I think it makes sense ;)**

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **1) What do you think of Prince Channing now?**

 **2) Was this dramatic enough?**

 **3) Will Zane show up? Or did the girls already find him? Or is he gone?**

 **4) What's your favorite subject at school (XD)?**

 **Thanks again, guys! You've all been super duper amazing and wonderful! Shoutout for you!**


	12. First Date, First Elimination

**Yay! Here we go! I'm so so so happy for all the great and nice reviews I get, you are all so sweet! Seriously, without you guys, I wouldn't have the support and encouragement to actually go and continue this. Your guys' nice reviews and amazing PM's have given me the energy that I put into this! Thanks so much! Now, the P.O.V's for today are: Azalea, Channing and Ithica, yay! Woohoo!**

Azalea

Some time after Brianna's reappearance, we'd been told that it was safe to leave the room. Some girls desperately ran out, others took their time. I slowly went out, and my jaw dropped wide. The place was a wreck. It kinda looked like a bomb had hit it, not literally, of course. Some of the other girls seemed as shocked as me, and some hid their worry better.

"Oh. My. God." Rowan stood beside me, her golden-brown eyes lowered to the floor. I understood. Who would want to look at the destruction? I felt my heart sink, and it was probably the first time in my life I hadn't managed to be optimistic about a situation. What was there to say?

"Ladies." We all turned, and Prince Channing looked at us gravely. I felt deep sadness for him, had his brother been found? "Now that it's safe within the walls, or as safe as it could get, I would like for you to all return to your rooms. It's late afternoon. We expect you to appear for dinner in the Great Room at six thirty. Also, I would like to speak to Azalea quickly." All eyes turned to me, and I froze. W-was he sending me home? Rowan looked at me with worry in her eyes, and I offered her a small smile, mouthing, I'm sure it's nothing. Rowan shrugged, and followed the horde of girls stampeding up the stairs. She didn't look back. I gulped, and turned to face the Prince. The King, Queen, Harlow and Verity had gone. It was just us two. Despite the panic that he might send me home, I felt my heart flutter as his blue eyes connected with mine.

"I don't want to go home," I said quietly, gulping as I dropped my head, looking up at him.

Prince Channing let out a small laugh. "What is it with girls and thinking I'm sending them home? No, I wanted to know if you'd, I mean, you don't have to, but I was hoping-"

"Can you cut to the chase?" I sighed, and instantly clamped my hand over my mouth. That was so bad, I didn't realize how rude it sounded until I'd said it!

"Sorry," he said, blushing, and I understood that my bluntness hadn't effected him. "Would you like to, as I said before, it's completely optional. If you say no, I'll completely understand, I swear-"

"Your highness, it would be nice if you could finish your sentence." I pointed my finger at him.

"Right." He blushed a brighter red. "Would you like to go on a date with me? A movie, perhaps?"

Channing

I smoothed my trousers absent-mindedly, and ran my fingers over the wooden oak of my desk. I was ready and had ten minutes to wait. Those minutes were dreadfully slow. I picked up a book, and flipped through the pages nervously. I checked the clock. Two minutes had passed. I sighed in exasperation, and stood, stretching my arms. A loud knock on my door startled me, and I went over to it and pulled it open, revealing a guard.

"Your highness," he said, bowing. "I have news."

"Go on," I prompted, leaning on my doorframe and taking in his anxious face.

"Prince Zane was not found," the guard muttered. I froze. M-my brother...he was...gone. "We can only assume the rebels got him. I'm sorry, your highness." I grasped the wall, and fell to the ground whilst my heart seemed to drop through the floors and below to the soil. Zane...my little brother. I remembered all the good times we had. That day when he smeared chocolate all over himself, and we were having photos taken. We him and I had a food fight, the day he tripped whilst running, and didn't even cry. All these good times flashed through my mind, and I blinked away some tears, running a hand through my hair. The guard had gone, and I checked the time. I had to go.

...

I knocked on Azalea's door, and she opened it at once. She was wearing a stunning, knee-length light pink dress. It had a corset top covered in jewels, and then it fanned out in chiffon waves. She matched it with a pair of pink flats. A blush spread on my cheeks, and she let out a small giggle.

"Lady Azalea, you look stunning," I said. As much as her beauty demanded attention in my mind, I couldn't help but still think about Zane, and how I'd tell him about this. But, he was gone.

"Is something wrong?" Azalea asked lightly, frowning, and touching my shoulder gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, and felt bad about it. I shouldn't lie to her, but I also shouldn't ruin our date with telling her the truth. "Come, let's go." I held out my arm for her, and she took it, blushing. We carefully made our way down many flights of stairs, when we came across a basement room. A huge screen was placed on one wall, and rows upon rows of chairs filled the room. Exactly like a cinema.

"Wow," Azalea breathed, stepping away from me and gazing in admiration at it. I grinned at her, smiling shyly and turning my head away. It was rude to stare.

"Do you like it?" I fumbled nervously with my hands, as she turned to look at me.

"Like it?" she echoed. Uh oh. "Channing, I love it!" She seemed to realize quickly. "Prince Channing." She corrected herself hastily, and I mustered a small smile, feeling awkward.

"You can call me Channing," I told her quietly. She nodded, and we sat down in two chairs next to each other. We put on a classic, The Notebook, and we were both in tears by the end. I wiped my eyes furiously on my arm before she could register that my eyes were damp.

"That was...amazing." Azalea turned to me, and her eyes glistened. "Truly, it was beautiful."

"I thought you might like it," I whispered, and squeezed her hand. She blushed, looking down. What was it with both of us and blushing so much? "Dinner will be soon, we should get ready." Azalea nodded, and I walked her back to her room. I kissed her hand before smiling lightly, and waving goodbye as I walked down the corridor, smiling goofily. That had been wonderful.

...

I wasn't in the mood for dinner, but I had to go, all the Selected would be there. I couldn't not go, it wouldn't be very Prince-like of me. So, with a heavy sigh, I made my way into the Great Room, to see the girls had already seated themselves at the table. Several began to stand up, but I shook my head, and said, "Don't worry. Sit, and enjoy your food." Some laughed at that, others didn't show any response. I took my seat beside my father, and poked with my fork at the egg in front of me.

"Son," my father snapped. "Stop playing with your food, you're not a little boy." Somehow, his words reminded me of Zane. I guess it did with the others, because mom, Verity and Harlow all fell into a somber silence. "Just, eat." I did as I was told, but I felt sick. Zane...it didn't make any sense. Why would they take him? As a threat? I mean, what could they possibly want to do with him? I shook my head as ideas began forming in my mind. Torture...no. I wouldn't think of that. But, the dead guards...I gulped as I realized that Zane had been taken by Southern rebels.

"Father." My father turned to me, a stern look in his eyes. "Zane..."

"Do not speak of him," my father hissed, and I was shocked into silence. "He was taken. There will be no more discussion on the matter, do you hear me?"

"Yes," I chocked out, shocked at how unloving my father was. One of his sons had just been captured by bloodthirsty monsters, and he acted as though he didn't care. I was disgusted, and pushed my plate away, standing up. "Ladies." All the Selected looked up at me in surprise. "As you may know, Prince Zane, my brother, was captured. By the rebels." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "This is a hard time for me, and I would appreciate it if you be nice to each other. Right now..." I trailed off, but regained my voice quickly enough. "I can't deal with much more." The ladies nodded, and I stepped down from the table, striding across the room, and pushing open the doors. I ran into the refreshing breeze outside, and closed my eyes. How could I have been such a bad brother? I should've been looking out for Zane, I should've been protecting him. I should've been there. It was all my fault. He was gone, and I was to blame. If only I had payed him more attention, realized he was still young, then I could've been there. But, I hadn't been. And now he was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it; and it was all my fault.

Ithica

"Um, are you okay?" I turned my head slightly, and saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes frowning at me, her brow creased in concentration. I recognized her instantly. Karis.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked a little defensively.

Karis shrugged. "You keep pushing the knife and fork around. And you keep flattening your hair, and making sure your glass is aligned with your plate."

I blushed. I didn't realize people noticed my little perfectionist moments that much. I merely thought of them as unnoticeable, and small, but apparently they were anything but.

"Anyway, I'm Karis." She held out her hand.

I shook it gently, before replying, "I know. I mean, I saw your picture. I'm Ithica."

"Right." Karis raised an eyebrow at me, before turning round. I was confused. She was confusing me. Was she nice, or not? I blinked a few times, and looked at my knife and fork. They weren't in line with each other. I quickly fixed it, and saw some girls staring. They quickly looked away as I caught their eyes, but I still felt very self-conscious. We got up some time later, and filed into the Women's Room. Cynthia told us to keep ourselves busy for a while, whilst she went to go do something quickly.

I perched on the edge of a window seat, and leaned into the glass. Outside the sun glinted off the freshly-cut grass, the slight breeze making trees gently sway, the quiet chirping of birds up in their nests, and the flowers gleamed in the warmth. I was still thinking about what Karis said, as I scanned the gardens. What had she meant by that? She was acting strange...I couldn't help being curious. I felt the plush seating beneath me sink a little, and I looked up to see a New Asian looking girl, with her shoulder-length black hair pin straight.

"Um, hi?" I said awkwardly.

She looked up at me. "Hey." She smiled. "Look, do you want to maybe talk? Some of the others girls are already talking to each other, or isolating everyone." I was about to reply, saying sure, when we heard a loud voice shout, "You little floozy!"

...

Everyone gathered around a large circle, and we saw Lilith standing over a girl with brown hair and blonde tips. Scarlet, I remembered.

"Trying to twist the Prince around your little finger?" Lilith raged, smacking Scarlet. Several girls gasped, and I widened my eyes. One of the rules was we weren't allowed to hit others.

"That's, what...you do," Scarlet gasped. Lilith turned a nasty shade of red, and bent to the ground. Some girls were crying for Scarlet. I don't think I knew her well, but I felt so bad for her. Lilith raised her fist, and it came down on Scarlet with a sickening crunch, right in her rib cage. Somebody cried out from the back of the cluster, but Lilith focused her mean eyes on Scarlet only.

"It's not over," she hissed. She gave Scarlet a blow to the head, which Scarlet had been trying to avoid. Lilith stood up, wiping her mouth on her sleeve and glaring at Scarlet, who lay limp and still on the ground. I shivered. This was surreal.

"Lady Lilith!" We all craned our necks to see Cynthia striding into the room. She took one look at Scarlet, and then dragged Lilith out of the Great Room. Some guards came in promptly, and picked up Scarlet, taking her to the hospital wing.

Lilith was already gone by the following morning.

...

 **Yay, who liked that? Dramatic. Anyway, poor Scarlet! Oh well, at least Lilith is gone now! right? So yeah, I hoped you liked that, don't worry, I swear I'll do more dates soon! Promise!**

 **Also huge huge HUGE thanks to all the lovely reviewers, you make my day!**

 **Now, questions!**

 **1) Are you glad Lilith's gone?**

 **2) Who do you want Channing to go on a date with next?**

 **3) Why do you think Zane was captured?**

 **4) If you had to be a cake or a cookie, which would you be?**

 **Sorry for the random question, I had to! Anyway, thanks, Skittlers! Love you all, in the non-creepy internet friend kind of way. Bye, and thanks for being awesome! You are all the sweetest!**


	13. Date Mayhem

**No updates in two days? I'm really sorry about that! Also, I just wanted to say, huge shoutout to** Mystoggan **for literally leaving the nicest comment ever! YOU ARE SO KIND! Your review has pretty much made my whole day better, thanks so much! Now, onto the story, the P.O.V's for today are: Channing, Scarlet, and Rubine.**

Channing

"Hey, dad wants to speak to you." Harlow pushed open my door, and I looked up from the papers on my desk. "See ya." She waved as she walked out, and I dropped my head into my arms. I couldn't do this. My brother was gone, I was having a Selection, and learning how to rule a country. It was too much. I got up with a huge sigh, and trudged down the hallway, admiring the detailed ceilings as I pushed along, attempting to get rid of my thoughts about Zane. I bumped into something, and, assuming it was a wall, I nearly walked away. But, my eyes caught on a pair of stormy gray eyes, and a bob of long, shiny black hair.

"Lady Rubine, I'm so sorry," I said, shaking my head at myself. Why was I so clumsy?

She laughed at that. "It's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry, your highness." We both laughed, and I felt the stress from the past few days flood out of me. She made me calm, and happy. "How's Brianna?" I saw her face fall, as though she was putting up a reaction to a bad reply.

"She recovering." I nodded grimly. "She should be back and healthy in two days at the most."

Ruby offered a small smile. "Hey, where are you going, actually?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," I countered. "You're not allowed here."

"Right," Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "I'll get going. But, you didn't answer."

"Seeing my father," I replied. "Wait, Ruby." I grasped her wrist, stopping her from walking away. "I was wondering if you would maybe like to take a walk around the gardens. With me."

Ruby nodded shyly. "That would be great. Should we say three in the afternoon?"

"Works for me." I chuckled at her decision making. She grinned, and squeezed my hand before letting it go and going down the stairs. I followed her movements with my eyes, until she was out of my line of vision, and then I headed off to my father's office.

...

"You're late." King Eli shook his head, and several advisors twitched nervously, slurping noisily from cups of coffee, and stacking and re-stacking papers constantly, over and over again. I nudged an advisor, Benedict, as he was staring off into space. Benedict was my age, and basically my personal advisor. He was like me, and we got on easily. I took a seat beside my father.

"Sorry about that," I addressed them, and the room fell silent. "I was just...busy."

"Well, as a King you need to learn to balance out such things," my father snapped. "Now, back to business. As you may know, without an alliance with New Asia, and attack will be declared on us promptly. Alas, if we attempt to make an alliance with New Asia, we will lose our alliance with Swendway, as the two are at each other's throats."

"If I may interject," Benedict announced, looking at me. I nodded. "Your highness, you could simply not tell Swendway about an alliance with New Asia."

King Eli laughed a cold, harsh, cruel laugh, filled with obvious mocking. "As if, young boy. You do not know the ways of the world as I do. Continuing, we cannot do as you suggest. One is sure to find out, and inform the other. Then, you ask? Then war on us from both countries."

I frowned, and bit my lip. "Father-"

"Son," my father sighed. "Wait, I hadn't finished."

"No, but, listen." I rose out of my chair, and the advisors looked up at me. "New Asia made an alliance with Swendway, last year."

"They did?" my father whispered, his eye twitching. I hoped I hadn't made him mad.

"Yes." I nodded. "They did. Making an alliance with New Asia won't affect our alliance with Swendway. Nobody gets hurt."

My father frowned as he thought it over. "I'll consider it. All of you, you are dismissed." I half expected him to say except me, but he didn't, so I left with Ben, and we trudged through the halls.

"How's the Selection going?" he asked, adjusting his tie as we moved forward.

I shrugged. "I haven't been able to spend much time with them." Ben nodded. He gave me a quick grin before walking into the advisors common room place, and leaving me with a million thoughts. I suddenly got an idea, and raced to the Palace infirmary.

Scarlet

"Okay, sweetie, I'm going to need you to take these." A nurse was bent over me, pushing pills into my hands and a glass of water on the table next to me. I groaned. The pain was intense. My rib felt like it was on fire, my mouth was dry as sandpaper, and this lady expected me to swallow pills. Right. She sighed when she realized it wasn't working, and attempted to pry my eyes open. It didn't work. She sighed, and called for a doctor. I began to slip into darkness, when the doctor thrust a spoon in my mouth.

"Try not to fall asleep," he advised. I couldn't even manage to speak. The darkness was overwhelming. "Do you hear me? Don't fall asleep. It's important you remain conscious." I didn't even nod. He walked away, and every sound blended into one. I saw my mom and dad smiling before me. Then, my llama, Leia, trotted into view. I smiled, and tried to run to them, but they screamed, and it all went black.

...

I woke with a start as a hand rubbed my back. I flinched from the touch, not opening my eyes, and whispering, "Go away, please."

There was a laugh. "Well aren't you polite. I was just checking up on you." Channing. Oh, come on! The one time I don't feel like bing polite and awake, is when Channing's around. Or, sorry, Prince Channing. I turned on my side, and he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and was happy to find my throat wasn't too dry.

"Like I said, checking you were okay," he replied calmly. "Would you like to go on a date?"

I was startled, but smiled a little. "I'd love to." The doctors swarmed around me suddenly, checking if I was alright. Once they were thoroughly convinced I was well, they let me go, and I walked out with Channing.

"So, what would you like to do?" he asked awkwardly.

"How about baking?" I offered, turning my head slightly so I was looking at him.

He turned pale. "Um...I can't cook."

I burst out laughing. No, way! He was the crown Prince of Illéa, and he couldn't cook? "Really?"

"Really," he said, deadly serious, a blush spreading through his face. I bit back my laugh, and we made our way to the kitchens. As I pushed open the door, I was hit by a familiar scent of bread. It reminded me of the bakery my mom worked at. This made me a little sad, but I shrugged it off. I should focus on now, and Channing. He was staring around us like he'd never seen a kitchen before. So, I said, "Are we going to start?"

"Oh, yes." He grinned sheepishly. "What should we make?"

I thought for a moment. "Cupcakes. They're simple enough." Channing nodded, and followed me as I instructed him to get stuff. Once we'd mixed the main ingredients together, he scooped a piece of the cupcake mix on his finger, and flicked it at me. He grinned childishly.

"Channing!" I yelled, smiling. I scooped a whole handful, chucking it at him. He dodged it, and it hit a nearby maid. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" The maid laughed, and threw some chocolate chips at us. I saw it coming, and dodged, but they pelted Channing.

...

Several hours later and extra cake mixes later, we were both covered in cake mix and icing, and breathing in the smell of the baking cupcakes, as we sat back for a while and sipped on cold drinks. I looked at Channing, who was flipping through a cookbook, and smiled at him. He looked up, and I quickly averted me gaze, but he still caught me.

"Were you staring?" he asked teasingly, and a maid chuckled at the back of the room.

I blushed. "No."

"You were too," Channing countered, poking his tongue out immaturely. Gosh, he was so childish!

"The cupcakes will be ready now," I said, getting off my chair and opening the oven. I took a skewer and poked it through the center of the cupcake. It came out clean, and I stood straight. I looked over my shoulder and saw Channing staring at me with a smile on his face.

I coughed lightly. "They're ready." Channing blushed, and together we decorated the cupcakes. They looked amazing. Channing checked his watch, and we were both nearly late for lunch. We walked down together, chewing on a cupcake each. When we arrived outside the Great Room, Channing stopped suddenly and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, I had a great time," he mumbled, blushing a deep red.

"Me too."

Rubine

As we were sitting at the table, chatting lightly and delicately nibbling our food, I saw Channing walk in, and Scarlet followed a few minutes after. I guessed they'd been on a date. I felt a slight pain in my chest as I thought about that. I mean, the Prince was allowed to go on dates with whoever he wanted, but after my encounter with him, I'd hoped that maybe...I don't know, I'd be his only date of the day. But, I guess it made sense, since he had to eliminate a girl in a week, or some crazy short time like that.

"Hey." Scarlet sat herself down next to me, as that was only space left. Karis, the girls sitting across from us, leaned over the table slightly.

"Well? What did you guys do together?" Karis asked, a mixed look in her eyes. It almost looked like anger...no, surely not. It was probably just jealousy, I mean, she was his second official date, or at least that I knew of. And I was pretty sure any news would spread like wildfire if anyone else had had a date with Prince Channing.

"How did you know we were together?" Scarlet whispered, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh, please," Karis scoffed. "I think it's pretty obvious."

"Okay," Scarlet said. "Well, we baked cupcakes." Scarlet smiled, and I had a feeling there was something else she wasn't telling us. Maybe Channing kissed her. My stomach lurched slightly at the thought that he'd possibly already kissed a girl, and I gulped to keep my food down. I wasn't jealous, I _wasn't_. After lunch, we all filed out, and most girls made their way to the Women's Room. I didn't, however. I made my way to my room, dismissed my maids and told them to return in half an hour, and laid sprawled out on my bed. I touched the soft silk beneath me gently with my fingers and imagined what life had been like back in Honduragua. It all seemed so surreal. I'd moved from living like a Five, to living like a One. Crazy. I didn't realize how engrossed I'd been in my thoughts, until a loud knock sounded on my door. I sighed, and opened it, my maids swarming in with giddy faces. They kept saying things about what I should wear, and I smiled to myself. This could take a while.

...

Once they were done with me, I'd had my hair put up into a crown braid, a minuscule amount of makeup put onto my skin, and slipped into a deep blue dress, that fitted until the waist, and then went down in waves to my knees. I'd added some simple flats to that, much to the protest of my maids. They only agreed after I pointed out I'd be doing lots of walking, so heels would be extremely inconvenient. A few minutes after they left, there was a knock at my door. I hesitated, and yanked the door open.

"Wow," Channing muttered. "My lady-"

"Don't call me that," I interrupted, but smiled anyway.

He smiled back. "Okay, _Ruby_ , you look amazing," he corrected, and I felt a warm glow go through me. He held out his arm, and I linked mine through his happily, as we walked through the halls and down the stairs. We came across some big, glass doors, and we stepped out into the sunshine. I closed my eyes, and breathed in the fresh air. It was incredible. I could smell the sweet scent of the dew dripping off the grass, the wind that brought in the smell of pollen, and eucalyptus.

"Are you enjoying it already?" Channing asked, causing me to look at him.

"Yes, it's amazing. You know, back in my hometown, we have seriously bad pollution," I sighed, closing my eyes again and putting my face up to the sun. "But this...this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

...

We strolled casually through the many gardens, through rows upon rows of flowers, and past vegetable patches.

"I still can't believe this is real," I said, falling into step with Channing.

He chuckled lightly. "Why?"

"Because, it should be illegal that anything could be so beautiful," I replied.

"You know, that should be made into a famous quote!" Channing entwined our hands, and I found myself looking away, at the hydrangeas, and smiling to myself. "So, what about your family?"

"Oh." I looked at him, and he seemed genuinely interested. "Um, there's my mom, Portia. She's a bit of a bossy woman. And then there's my dad, Peter, he's truly the best dad out there."

"But what's it like?" Channing asked suddenly, and I turned to him surprise.

"What do you mean, what's it like?" I echoed, and we came to a stop by a bench. He sat down, and I followed quickly, admiring the golden fountain in front of us, with a statue of Cupid.

"To have a normal family," Channing answered quietly.

"Oh." So that's what he meant. "It's, well, normal. I guess. I mean, you don't wear tiaras to meals, you don't have people photographing and filming your life for the whole world to see. It's fun, most of the time anyway. And really, I don't think I'd trade it for another life." Too late. I realized what I'd said just as Channing did. "Not that I wouldn't want to live here, with you. I just meant that...oh god that came out the wrong way. I didn't mean it like that."

"Ruby." Channing cut me off, staring into my eyes. "I know what you meant. Don't worry."

"You do?" I asked him, a little timidly.

He nodded, his eyes filled with an expression that I couldn't figure out. "I do."

...

 **Okay, I am SO sorry that I didn't update for like, TWO WHOLE DAYS! I'm a terrible person, I know. Please forgive me! There's just been quiet a lot going on. Anyway, I really hoped you liked that...not much drama, but yeah.**

 **Questions!**

 **Did you like Scarlet and Channing's date?**

 **Do you think there will be lots more jealousy?**

 **What about Rubine and Channing's date? Was that cute?**

 **Will you forgive me for not updating in two days (sorry about that, again)?**


	14. Secrets and Lies

**I am really sorry for not updating! For one, fanfiction wouldn't let me log in...grrr, and then, I just had NO inspiration whatsoever. So, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks...I tried. You are amazing, Skittlers! Now, P. for today are: Avyanna, Channing, Autumn, and Karis.**

Avyanna

It had been three days since Channing had his two dates with Scarlet and Ruby. And during those three days, he hadn't had a single date. Sure, I didn't like him much, or at all, but he should still have been on dates with other girls! Right now, we were all lounging on comfy chairs as Cynthia lectured us endlessly on how we were to act in the Palace. Ever since the incident with Scarlet and Lilith, Cynthia has been stricter with us, and making sure there was no sabotaging going on. Of course, nobody was really listening to her right now, as behavior was something we'd all made sure was our strength. For instance, if I acted as myself, I'd be kicked out of the castle. Probably. So, I had to act like I was head over heels in love.

"Avyanna, can you please repeat what I just said." Cynthia's eyes bored into mine.

"Why does it matter?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Lilith was the only one with a bad attitude."

"Avyanna. Listen, I'm aware of that, but you must behave! All of you!" Cynthia said, turning round on the spot, so she could see everyone. "If you are a reckless nuisance, then we can't have you in the castle. Everyone of you must act like royalty, for after all, one of you will be in the end." Cynthia glanced at her watch, and motioned for us to stand. "It's time for lunch."

We glided through about one hallway, and entered the Great Room. Prince Channing wasn't there. Several of the girls gasped lightly, but covered it up. He wasn't here, and he was supposed to be. As we sat down at the table, Channing burst through the doors, his face flushed and his hair a ruffled mess. King Eli narrowed his eyes.

"Son," he boomed gruffly. Everyone fell silent. "Come, sit, eat. You're late." Channing blushed a bright red, and rushed over to the head table, seating himself by his father. His eyes scanned over the Selected, and I caught his gaze. I smiled, kept the gaze for two seconds, and then turned my head away from him. Perfect.

Channing

I don't have much experience, or any, with girls, but I'm pretty sure what just happened was possibly some kind of flirting. I shrugged it off, and nibbled my bread lightly. I wasn't hungry. I couldn't sleep at night. Ever since Zane...it was hell. My mom usually spent her days in the library, father in meetings, and Harlow and Verity would busy themselves with sewing or archery. Having Zane gone was like missing something vital, like a piece of the human heart. When lunch was finished, I rose and the girls all looked at me.

"Ladies, I would like you to hear me. I apologize for my lack of interaction with you, but it has been hard times for me and my family. But, from now on, I will try and get to know you all better." I sat down, and some girls smiled shyly at me. They stood up, and walked out one by one. I noticed one girl who was at the back of the group, and ran to her, clasping my hand around her wrist.

"What?" She spun round, her eyes wide with fear.

"Sorry." I shrugged, letting go of her arm. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

"Um," she mumbled. "Yeah, sure. Thank you, your highness." She curtsied.

"Call me Channing," I said, lifting her up by her elbow. "And who might you be?"

"Lady Priscilla, your-I mean, Channing." She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"So, lady Priscilla, what would you like to do?" I asked her as we slowly made our way out of the Great Room. She thought for a moment, her green eyes clouded with thought.

"How about...wall painting?"

...

"Oh! I know! You could put an octopus here!" Priscilla giggled, leaning over me and pointing clumsily with her paintbrush at a blank spot. "Right next to the bananas." I laughed. I attempted at painting an octopus, but it ended up looking more like a gray splodge. Priscilla laughed at me, and I put my paintbrush on her nose. She shrieked, and smeared her hand on my cheek. Now, I had a bright green cheek, and she had a red nose. We both collapsed in laughter, and I forgot about all my problems. Zane, advisors, becoming King...it all flew out of my mind as I sat on the floor, next to Priscilla, covered in paint. She looked at me, and her eyes were shining with happiness. She quickly picked herself off the floor, and placed her hands on her hips.

"It looks good," she said, smiling. I stood up, dusted my hands off, and stood next to her. I looked at the wall, which was covered with silly messes of paint. But to me, it looked beautiful.

"Very, good," I replied, taking her hand. She glanced at our hands, blushed, and looked up at me. "I think we did a great job."

Autumn

It wasn't fair! The Prince was supposed to be going on dates with all of us! But no, instead he took a break after having about three dates. I gritted my teeth. But, if I won the Selection...now that would be something amazing.

"Lady Autumn!" I spun round, and tried to hide my smirk as the Prince came bounding down the corridor towards me. He had paint on his clothes, which I found strange.

"Hello, your highness," I said politely, making a low curtsey. "How are you today?"

"Good." He chuckled. I cringed inwardly. "How about you, my lady?"

"Oh, I'm fine," I said, smiling sweetly. I pushed a strand of my caramel blonde hair behind my ear, and bit my lip lightly. He seemed to blush as he looked away, running a hand through his hair.

"My lady, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date." Channing turned to me.

I grinned. "That would be wonderful, your highness."

"Lovely." Channing let out a sigh or relief. "Since you said yes, what would you like to do?"

I had a few ideas, but I knew the one. "How about...swimming?"

...

We left to our own rooms to get changed. I slipped on a light pink ruffled bikini, and then wrapped my towel around myself as I shoved my feet in a pair of flip-flops and stepped out into the hallway. I heard voices, so I hid behind my door, and listened carefully.

"I know! She seems so self-obsessed! Maybe she just can't help it." Who was that?

"Right? I don't know who she thinks she is." I gritted my teeth. Who were these people? And who were they talking about?

"Autumn just seems like that, I guess." I bit back a shout, and slyly made my way out of my room, facing the two voices. Rowan and Priscilla.

"Uh, hey there," Rowan mumbled awkwardly.

I smiled tightly. "Hey, girls. How are you? We haven't chatted in a while."

"Oh, good." Priscilla anxiously glanced at Rowan. "What about you, Autumn?"

"Good, good," I mused quietly, narrowing my gaze slightly. "I'm going to go on a date."

The two girls exchanged looks. Rowan piped up, "In that case, we'll leave you to it. Come on, Priscilla, we should go to the Women's Room." They scurried away, and I clenched my fists. How dare they! I shrieked as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and spun round to face Channing.

"Woah, Autumn, is everything alright?" he asked, seeming worried.

"I'm fine." I had to stop myself from smirking at his innocence. "Let's go already."

...

A photographer rushed up to us and snapped our picture. My eyes were temporarily fazed, but I made sure I had smiled. I had experience. Channing, on the other hand, seemed frustrated by this sudden movement, and angrily clasped my hand.

"This." He pointed at the man. "Is an offense to the Royal Family's privacy. I suggest you delete that photo, and walk away. Before I hurt you."

The man began trembling. "I'm sorry, your highness. Please, forgive me."

"Channing," I said lightly, pouting. Both he and the man looked shocked to see me say his name so informally. "It's no biggie. I like having my photo taken. Let this man have what he wants. It won't do anyone any harm. Trust me."

"Fine," Channing agreed roughly, and dragged me over to a pool. The photographer was beaming as he skipped behind us. Channing pulled me to a stop, and I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "If you want, I can make him leave in five seconds."

I laughed. "It's fine. Really." Channing smiled warmly, and I twirled my hair around my finger. He stumbled back, and landed in the pool with a large splash, sending water flying. I shrieked, wrapping my towel tighter around myself. The photographer clicked away as we laughed. Channing resurfaced, his hair stuck to his head, and slightly spiked in places. Despite myself, I laughed. Only because he looked so ridiculous. I jumped in, and let out a squeal as my body hit the water, sending chills all through me.

"Beautiful!" The man was snapping pictures, smiling like a kid on Christmas Day. I gasped as I felt two strong arms around my waist, and turned to see Channing laughing as he held me. I tried to gently squirm out of his grip, and began swimming some laps. Channing caught up, beating me at every length of the pool. Eventually, I lost track of time, and we splashed childishly as the photographer snapped photos of us. Everything was going perfectly.

Karis

Huge towers loom above me, towering over my tiny self. Arched windows are barricaded with large stacks of wood, letting no light into the buildings. I step forward, shyly, timidly, and the world spins around me. I suck in a breath, and let out a scream as I tumble down, spiraling through darkness. I carefully open my eyes, and standing before me is Channing.

"Thank god," I mutter. "Channing, I had the worst dream!" I begin stepping towards me, but he raises his hand and I look down at my feet to find they've been glued to the floor. The other Selected girls appear, and form a ring around me, their eyes expressionless.

"You think you are worth my time?" Channing hisses, his words crawling through my skin. "You think I care about a nobody like you?" His eyes meet mine. I'm begging him, pleading that he won't send me home, that my gaze alone can convince him I'm not a nobody. "I hate you." I scream as the girls laugh, and Channing stares me down. I'm willing for it to end, but hey come closer, surrounding me, circling me, encasing me in a ring like an animal in a cage. I scream as they. Lose in on me, and I'm surrounded once again by the familiar darkness.

I panted heavily, sweat trickling down my forehead, my thin nightgown sticking to my body. It's not just the Angeles heat that makes me this sweaty, it's also the bad dreams I've been getting. I sat up, and coughed into my elbow. Things were going slowly, and I needed to speed things up. Channing barely spoke to me. I jumped out of bed, slipped on some shoes, and began scuffing along the hallways. I heard a voice that sounded familiar, so I screamed and fell to the ground. Immediately, Channing rounded the corner, and took my arm gently. I sat up quickly, my eyes alert.

"It's alright, lady Karis," Channing whispered. "You're fine. What happened?"

"I-I," I stuttered, trying to look scared but desperately thinking of a lie. "You see, one of the other Selected pushed me here, and threatened to hurt me. She ran as soon as she heard your voice."

Channing paused. "I wasn't expecting that. Did you get a good look at her?" I panicked, scrolling through the list of the girls in my mind. I dropped my head, and nodded.

"So, how was it?" he pressed, pushing my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"It was," I began, hesitating for suspense. I looked into his blue eyes, and I knew that he would believe what I was about to say. I had to hide my smile. "Ambrosia."

...

 **I'm so sorry for not updating in like...three weeks! I'm horrible! I promise to update soon, I've just been really busy. I hope you enjoyed this, and sorry again for not updating! Question time!**

 **1) Which characters have I been ignoring that you want to see more of?**

 **2) Who do you want to be eliminated next?**

 **3) What do you think Channing will do about Ambrosia and Karis?**

 **4) And what did you think of Priscilla's date with Channing?**

 **Thank you guys for all being so supportive and kind! Your reviews mean the world to me! Also, please check out the poll on my profile to vote for your two favorite characters!**


	15. Let The Report Commence

**Okay, so I hope you like this chapter. I'll make this A/N short, but I hope you have a great day or night! P.O.V's for this chapter are: Harlow, Ithica and Isla.**

Harlow

"You have got to be kidding me." My mom was sitting with her head in her hands, shaking her head and smiling at my reaction. Was she tricking me? Was she even serious?

"I'm deadly serious," she replied honestly, her eyes locking with mine. "They're coming in a week."

My head was spinning, my heart thumping, my eyes dim. He was coming...I would get to see him again. The royal family of Swendway was coming to visit, and I would get to see Leo again.

"This is...wow," I muttered, rubbing my temples. Mom was grinning childishly at me, and I realized she didn't know about how me and Leo were kinda in a relationship. She must've worked it out somehow. I mean, sure, me and Leo hadn't spoken in a while, but he was a busy man. After the recent tragedy of Eetu being diagnosed with cancer, the Swendish royal family decided to prepare Leo for being King.

"Anyway, I best get going." Mom stood up. "I love you, dear. And remember, interact with the girls."

My jaw dropped. "Interact with them?"

"Yes," Mom replied a little hesitantly. "Honey, I think it'd be good for you, and them. Plus, some of them are actually your age as well."

"Oh my god. You're actually serious about this?" I put my head in my hands, taking deep breaths.

"Yes. And I expect you to do that." Mom stood taller. "See you at lunch."

Ithica

My hands skimmed lazily over the books perfectly placed on the shelves, and I sighed. I flopped onto a plush chair, sinking into it, and gazing out the window at the gorgeous scenery. I didn't know what was wrong with me. All this alignment should calm me, what with me being a perfectionist and all, but there was a negative vibe I just couldn't shake off. I heard something like a door opening and shutting loud, followed by muffled footsteps on the soft carpet. The footsteps stopped behind me, so I turned and was greatly surprised to see Channing standing there, smiling at me.

"Hello there, your royal highness," I greeted, standing up and making a neat curtsey.

"You can call me Channing." His eyes twinkled, and I wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or not. "I was wondering how you're doing, here, at the Palace."

"Oh." I licked my lips out of habit, and fiddled with my fingers. "It's been very enjoyable, actually."

"You sound surprised at that," Channing jutted in, smirking lightly. I froze. He said it light-heartedly, but had he perhaps meant it seriously? Did he want to send me home because of my reply?

"No, I just was nervous," I replied quickly. "But yes, I've been enjoying it greatly. How about you? What's it like to have 20 strange girls invading your house?"

Channing paused, thinking. "Interesting, that's for sure. Lady Ithica-"

"Thia's fine, and no lady as well," I said, blushing a little but containing it well enough.

Channing chuckled, covering his mouth with his sleeve. "Alright, Thia. Would you perhaps partake in the wondrous pleasure of having a date with me? Horse riding? At about...now?"

...

"Thia! Wait up!" Channing yelled, racing after me as we galloped through the gardens. I laughed, a smile making it's way onto my lips. I didn't care though, he made me smile, and it was for good reason that I was smiling. It wasn't like I was smiling at something pointless, because this could hardly be called pointless.

"Come on, Prince, shouldn't this be easy for you?" I teased, pulling on the reigns of my horse, Bianca, as I came to a steady halt and Bianca trotted a little on the spot. Channing finally caught up with us, grinning, with his brown hair ruffled adorable. Wait, what?! No way! I did not just think that! Oh my god, what if he could read minds? Oh no...oh no! Darn it! Darn my unlucky socks!

"How are you so good?" Channing asked. "Let me guess, you've done this before."

I laughed shaking my head. "I'm afraid not, your highness. First time lucky, it seems."

"Ugh, you people and your amazing natural talent that seems to have passed me over," Channing huffed. I giggled, and Channing seemed to glow at that, sitting taller. A guard ran up to us, and I immediately tensed. I'd been one of the people who freaked out the most during the rebel attack, and I couldn't take another one. He surprised me though, by saying something else.

"Your highness," he began. "And Lady Ithica. The report will be tonight, so you are both required to get ready at your individual places. I'm sorry. Thank you." He ran off, and I dropped my gaze to the flat grass under Bianca's hooves, my shoulders sagging.

"Hey." Channing nudged me. "It was fun. Sorry that we have to cut it short. But, I'll make it up to you." I looked up at him hopefully. "Perhaps we can have a date some other time."

"That would be lovely, your highness," I whispered, smiling shyly. We raced back to the stables, which I easily won, and then walked quietly inside. I waved at him before entering the Women's Room, where Cynthia was holding a clipboard tightly, and all the girls were sitting nervously. Someone was missing, I realized after counting the girls, and it wasn't me.

"Where's lady Rowan?" Cynthia demanded once she saw me.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "She wasn't with me. Why? Hasn't anyone seen her?"

"No!" Cynthia snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ithica, go and look for her."

"But, I," I began, furious that Cynthia felt she could push us all around like this. We weren't puppets to be messed with, for crying out loud.

"No buts. Go." She flicked her hand, and I gritted my teeth as I marched into the hallway. This could take forever.

...

After a while of boring wandering, I stumbled across a closet door slightly ajar, and pondered going in. Maybe Rowan was there, maybe not. I pushed the door slightly more open, and saw a guard. And Rowan. The guard was trying to do something...horrible to Rowan, who was squirming and trying to break free of his grasp.

"Oh my sugar cookies," I gushed. "Rowan!" I ran in, and whacked the guard on the head with my hand, causing him to curse and back away, putting his hands up in defense. Rowan whimpered, and I put my arm around her protectively. The guard looked up, and cursed again.

"Who are you?" he spat, rubbing his neck. "And what do you think you're doing!"

"I'm a good person, and I'm saving another good person! What do you think you were doing?" I shouted, rage boiling up inside of me. Who was this guy?!

He chuckled darkly. "Having fun, of course. After all, Channing obviously has loads of you to choose from, so where's the harm in me having a good time with one of them?"

"You're sick," I spat, and kicked him in the genitals. He groaned. "If you dare hurt any of the Selected again, I'll make sure you get what you deserve." He began to grin, but I stopped him by kicking him in the face, and then in the genitals again for good measure. As I was helping Rowan out, as we were about to go, his voice floated behind us, "You don't know my name. Good luck punishing me." I gritted my teeth, and hurried Rowan to the stairs.

"His name is Officer Harrison," she whispered quietly. I nodded, determined that I would make sure he would get what he deserved. No matter what.

...

We entered the Women's Room, Rowan shaking and scared under my arm, and someone swarmed towards us. It was Cynthia. She gave me a long look that I couldn't decipher, before turning to Rowan, and pushing her chin up so they were staring at each other.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"Officer Harrison..." Rowan muttered, her eyes welling up. "H-he grabbed me. And then, he tried to...to-" Rowan stopped, tears rushing down her cheeks as she gasped for air.

"Are you sure you weren't happy with it?" Cynthia asked, her voice emotionless. I stared at her, sick to my stomach with the thought that Cynthia would suggest Rowan was cheating on the Prince. That was not right, I knew Rowan didn't want that. Heck, I saw enough to know!

"N-no. Please, I-I was so scared. Please," Rowan trembled uncontrollably, and Cynthia softened, putting Rowan to rest on a chair. The poor girl curled up into a ball, trembling violently. I shook my head, how could anyone suspect even for a second that she wanted something wrong?

Isla

"Are you nervous? Please tell me I'm not the only one nervous." Cambria was next to me, smoothing out her dress every few seconds and wiping her forehead. I did a quick scan of the setup, and was impressed to see how well everything was out together.

"I guess," I replied, shrugging. "But don't sweat it, I'm sure everything will be fine. It's just an interview, we just have to be ourselves, that's all." Cambria nodded nervously, and managed a small smile. I turned my head, and looked at the royal family. They all looked so calm and composed, holding their heads high, and talking quietly and politely. I straightened my back, and let out a long breath. This was it. As the cameras began rolling, Saxon sauntered on stage, playfully smiling at the crowds. He stopped, and turned to the cameras.

"Goooood evening, Illéa!" Saxon shouted. The crowd applauded loudly. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that today has been long anticipated!" More cheering. "Now, before we get to the excitement, it's time for Prince Channing himself to tell us a little about things from his side!" The crowd applauded loudly as Channing walked towards Saxon, and took a seat across from him.

"Sooooo," Saxon began. "Please, tell us. How's it been having your home invaded?"

Channing laughed. "Hectic, Saxon. It's been hectic. That much I can guarantee you for sure. But, it's been really enjoyable, as well. There are lots of lovely girls here, and I'm sure they'd all make an excellent Queen."

"Oh, wow! Quite a lot there! So, since you brought it up, how is it going with the girls?" Saxon asked, wiggling his eyebrows. The crowd burst into laughter, and Channing himself was laughing away a blush forming on his cheeks. I looked down, and smiled to myself. He was adorable when he blushed like that. I glanced back up, and Channing was scanning the Selected. His eyes stopped every now and then, but they generally did a quick once over. Until he got to me. I wasn't sure if there was something wrong with me, but his eyes widened. It almost looked like he hadn't realized who I was or noticed me until now. Perhaps my elegant, one-shoulder, floor length deep purple dress was what got his attention. Perhaps not. He turned to Saxon.

"Quite well," he replied instantly, after Saxon stopped laughing. "I've had a few dates, and I think I can say that I thoroughly enjoyed every one of them."

"Thank you, your highness." Saxon turned slightly. "But now, it's time for the girls to speak!" A few Selected squealed, and I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or excitement. "Lady Isla, come!" Oh crap.

...

I sat as elegantly as I could on the chair provided, and smiled warmly at Saxon, who was beaming as he handed me his microphone, urging me to say something.

"Um, hi everyone," I began shakily, straightening my shoulders. "I'm Isla, one of the lucky Selected, and I have absolutely loved every minute here at the Palace."

"And why is that?" Saxon queried, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, the food here is amazing," I answered thoughtfully. Some people laughed. "And the dresses. Oh, and don't forget being so close to royalty!"

Saxon thought it over, before coming out with, "And what about you and the Prince?"

I hesitated, and glanced at him. He blushed, looking away from me. "We haven't been on a date yet. But, I'd like to. Perhaps he enjoys women who make the first move." I shrugged. "I'd don't know. Either way, he's never made anyone cry so far, so that's a bonus." Saxon chuckled.

"And what would you like to happen next? With the Selection?" Saxon leaned forward even more, and I could smell his cologne drifting off of him and wrapping around my senses.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "I guess I'll just see what the Prince has in store."

...

 **Not such a great chapter, I know, but hey, I think it's alright! Also, mega sorry for my very infrequent updates! I know, they're so random and all over the place! Also, I know sometimes you may not have the time to review, but if you could review, they mean a lot to me! Thanks, Skittlers! Now, question time!**

 **1) What did you think about what Officer Harrison did? Should he be punished?**

 **2) Should I do a P.O.V for Channing in every chapter?**

 **3) What is your favorite movie?**

 **Okay, thanks everyone who reviews and gives me support! You're all the best! Bye!**


	16. Plans

**Hi, everybody! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it! Okay, anyway, type this into youtube: The Most Relaxing Classical Music in the Universe (The youtube username is: Best Classical Music). This way, you'll get the right atmosphere for this chapter! Seriously, though, this music is perfect for this chapter! P.O.V's for today are: Channing, Karis, and Medli. Enjoy!**

Channing

After the report ended, I realized that I hadn't done much with the girls. Sure, I'd had a few dates, but all in all I should have done something bigger. Perhaps something they could all enjoy. The idea hit me so hard, I literally nearly fell off my chair. A garden tea party! It would be perfect! And, I could ask my family to be around, so the girls could get to know them better. I smiled. This would be absolutely perfect. I spun, and noticed some girls standing, getting ready to leave. It was now or never, I guessed. I stood, and cleared my throat. They all turned to look at me.

"Ladies. Now, I'm sure you all had as much fun as I did tonight," I began, causing some of them to smile. "And, I have a splendid idea. On Sunday, from noon until late afternoon, we will have a garden tea party. All the royal family and Ladies are expected to appear there, so don't worry, it won't be something like four people walking in circles! Now, you may also each invite a family member." The girls gasped, and one girl, who's name I've forgotten, raised her hand. I nodded.

"Only one, then?" she asked timidly, her voice quiet.

"Yes. Sorry, but only one. Now, I look forward to seeing you then. Also, a maid will come by your rooms ten minutes before dinner to collect the names of your requested guest. Any questions?"

"Could it be a friend?" Azalea asked, her eyes filled with her question.

"Of course. Any person who is close to you is allowed to come," I answered, smiling at her.

"What's the catch?" Vivienne stepped forward, her red hair pulled into a high ponytail, her hands on her hips as she pouted slightly.

"Ah," I hesitated. "I thought that was coming. Well, let's just say there could be an elimination afterwards."

...

The girls all left to their rooms, and I was sitting in the empty studio, resting on a chair, a sketchbook on my lap. I loved organizing events and parties, and I had so much to plan for this tea party! Decor, food, activities, everything! I sighed, closed the book, and looked up. A guard was waiting by the door, still, emotionless and staring into the distance. He looked about my age, with his closely cropped blond hair and deep green eyes. I wondered who he was, and walked over to him. He quickly glanced at me, and said, "Can I help you, your highness?"

"No," I answered. "I was just wondering what your name was."

"My name?" He seemed surprised, taken aback by my request. "I'm Officer Jackson."

"Yes, but what's your first name?" I immediately questioned.

"Julian. My name's Julian, your highness," he answered after a long pause. He stiffened suddenly, and continued to look at a blank spot on the wall.

I nodded. "Well, have a good night, Julian." And with that, I walked away, proud that I'd gotten to know one of the people who protected me every day from danger. I thought back to the previous days, and realized I hadn't done anything about Ambrosia. How stupid of me! I walked to her room, knocked on the door, and it was opened quickly by a maid with bright green eyes.

"Is Lady Ambrosia inside?" I asked politely. The maid nodded curtly, bowing and pulling the door wide open, motioning for me to enter. I did.

"Your highness." Ambrosia walked forward, and made a curtsey, straightening shortly after and smiling. How was she so happy? Was it an act?

"My Lady, I heard something," I began. Ambrosia looked worried. "You seem one night, I found Lady Karis told me something."

"And what did she tell you?" Ambrosia glanced nervously at her hands, and I was conflicted. Was she guilty? Or merely scared and worried? Or did she have no idea what I was going to say?

"You attacked her."

...

"What?" Ambrosia's eyes were wide with shock, her mouth hanging open. I sighed in frustration, putting my hand on my forehead. Surely she was acting, I mean, why would Karis have lied about something like this? What would be the point in that?

"You heard me," I muttered. "Now, why'd you do it, Lady Ambrosia? Why?"

"But, your highness! I didn't do it!" Ambrosia protested, seeming offended at being 'accused'. "I would never do such a thing! Why don't you believe me?" Her eyes began to brim with tears, and I realized that she hadn't been the one who was lying after all.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Ambrosia! I thought that," I began, trying desperately to find the right words.

"That Karis, sweet angelic Karis, was saying the truth?" Ambrosia spat out bitterly. "Well, you thought wrong. I can't believe you'd actually even consider me hurting anyone, and lying about it."

"Ambrosia, listen, I'm sorry. I had no idea." I splayed my hands out, and pleaded with my eyes that she would understand.

"No. I'm sorry, your highness, but I would like it if you left. Now." Ambrosia turned her back on me, and before I could say anything, the door was slammed in my face. Feeling numb and confused, I sank to the floor, staring wide eyed at the wall. How had I got it all wrong? I was about to go to my room and sulk, when I knew there was something else I had to do.

Karis

I wiped off my makeup, and combed my hair. Then, I began applying fresh makeup as Hilary, one of my maids, tied my hair into two long braids. I smiled. This was perfect. I bit my lip as Hilary pulled a little too hard on my hair, and I glared at her in the mirror. She cringed, and looked frightened out of her wits. As if I really honestly cared. There was a loud knock on the door, and I let out a huge sigh. Jill walked to the door, opened it, and in walked Prince Channing. Thank goodness my hair and makeup had just been finished. I smiled at him, biting my lip on purpose and trying to look like a shy beauty.

"What the hell, Karis?" he snapped stepping forward as he closed the distance between us and grasped my wrist tightly. His grip felt as strong as iron.

"Channing, I don't get it." I shook my head. "What are you so angry about?"

"Oh my god! Don't try and act like you're innocent!" Channing shouted, running his hands through his hair. "I know you lied that night, okay!? And it's not acceptable! I nearly would've sent Ambrosia home under a false accusation! But you...you! You faked the whole thing!" I gasped, but knew it was pointless. My cover was slipping, and there was nearly nothing I could do about it. Nearly nothing.

...

"Channing." I began willing tears to come, and they did. Slowly, though. "How could you think so low of me? That I would lie? Or cheat and fake act? I thought you knew better. I thought we had something special, I thought you felt something for me."

Channing laughed, but it was cold. I felt a pang inside me. "Don't kid yourself, Karis." His eyes were filled with hate. "I won't forgive you. You have not been honest. Therefore, please would you kindly pack your bags and leave immediately?" Channing turned on his heel, and looked over his shoulder. "And by the way, I would never fall in love with a liar." Real tears brimmed in my eyes, as I covered my mouth in shock. I knew I might be many things, but a liar was definitely not one of them!

"Channing!" I gasped after him. He kept walking, slamming the door behind him. I broke down into sobs, crying hysterically, feeling as though my heart was being ripped out of my chest. How could he? He hadn't ever heard me out! Fuming with anger, I got up, slipped on my most extravagant dress and formed a plan. Smiling, I walked out. Everything would go perfectly.

Medli

I was sitting in front of my dresser, as a maid calmly raked a comb through my hair. My maid's name was Luca, and we'd bonded quickly. She did most of the things that meant she could be closer to me, and that we could talk. Luca was careful to avoid my scar on my face when she applied makeup, and when I had to put on a dress, she always helped me. I felt spoiled, living in a Palace like this, but don't get me wrong. I like it. It's just...different, I guess. Everything's changed. I can still remember days when I'd be sitting at home, reading and drinking hot chocolate. And now? Now I'd have to elegantly sip tea or something, whilst looking beautiful as I read a newspaper article. Ridiculous. Luca noticed me frowning, and bit her lip.

"My Lady, are you alright?" She kept running the comb through my hair as she spoke.

I laughed. "Of course. Sorry if I look sad or something. I'm just thinking. I've been thinking a lot, you know? About life, and about what would've happened if maybe my name hadn't been picked."

Luca frowned, pausing shortly. "Did you want your name to be picked?"

"Honestly?" I let out a breath, thinking it over. "I don't know. I mean, it's been one heck of an experience, and Channing seems...nice. But, I really have no idea. Before any of this happened, I would've laughed if someone ever suggested me having the opportunity of becoming Queen, and Channing's wife. But now...now things have changed."

"That was very deep, My Lady," Luca answered seriously, a grin plastered on her face.

...

"Luca!" I laughed hard, along with her. The door opened, and I suspected that it was either Nixie or Emma, but it wasn't. It was Channing.

"Your Highness." Me and Luca both jumped to our feet, curtsied, and Luca raced out the door, giggling. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Channing. "Hey."

"Hello, Lady Medli," he said, smiling. His hands were behind his back, and I thought about what a stiff pose it looked like.

"You remembered my name?" I asked, and he smiled more.

"Of course, My Lady," Channing answered simply. He walked over to some chairs, pulled one out, and sat down. He took out a piece of paper, and I understood why he was here.

"I thought you said a maid was coming round," I pointed out, sipping some of my water and taking a seat across from him. He laughed.

"That was the original plan," Channing admitted. "But I thought it'd be nicer if I went around. So, who would you like to come?"

I hesitated, running through the list of options in my mind. It hit me clear. "Well..."

...

"Brianna!" Brianna limped through the doorway to the Great Hall, and everyone ran over to her. She smiled, her crutches dropped to the floor, and she gave us all a hug. Channing smiled at her from across the room, and they shared a look that stirred something inside of me. No, I know what you're thinking, but it was _not_ jealousy! No way was I falling for him already. We'd only just met, for crying out loud!

"Oh my god! Thank goodness you're okay!" We all swarmed around her, laughing, crying happy tears. Brianna still looked like she might be in some pain, but it probably wasn't as bad as before. Hey, at least she was alive.

"Thanks, guys." Brianna picked up her crutches, and limped over to the table. She took a seat, and we all followed, seating ourselves and too giddy with happiness to notice how unladylike we had just been behaving then.

"Oh, Lady Brianna," Channing called. Everybody turned, and some girls stiffened. Were they thinking that maybe Channing was favoriting Brianna? Was I thinking that? "I forgot to tell you. You will be allowed to invite one person to the Palace, for the party." We all looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear with anticipation at what was going to happen in two days. It would be a memory forever etched in my mind.

...

 **So...yay? I don't know, I'm tired, and my math homework is IMPOSSIBLE! Also, I think I'm having homemade pizza for dinner tonight! WOOHOO! So, question time:**

 **What would you like to see happen next?**

 **Which character(s) do you want to see more of?**

 **If you've submitted someone in this story, please answer this question by PM: What family member/friend will your character be inviting?**

 **Okay, I really need to know this people! If you don't get back to me with an answer, then I'll just pick for you. Sorry if that's not what you want, but I really need to find out soon! Have a lovely day, Skittlers, and Merry Christmas (it's only like 81 days away)!**


	17. Ship Names (not a real chapter)

**Hey everyone! What is this, you ask? Ship names, of course! Basically, I'll put every character's name with Channing's, and you can review saying which one(s) your favorite! Yes, you're allowed to be biased towards your character.**

1\. Avyanna + Channing = Channa OR Avyanning

2\. Rowan + Channing = Rowanning OR Chanwan (...what?)

3\. Brianna + Channing = Brianning OR Chanbria

4\. Ambrosia + Channing = Ambranning OR Chanosia

5\. Scarlet + Channing = Charlet OR Chanlet (sounds like Hamlet!)

6\. Isla + Channing = Isling OR Chansla

7\. Genevieve + Channing = Genning OR Chavieve (XD)

8\. Priscilla + Channing = Chanilla (oh, god...) OR Prianning

9\. LILITH + Channing = Liling OR Chanith (I know, she's eliminated, but still...)

10\. Saraphina + Channing = Saranning OR Chanaphina

11\. Vivienne + Channing = Vivienning OR Chanenne

12\. Azalea + Channing = Azanning OR Chazalea (PERFECTION)

13\. Medli + Channing = Medlanning (um...) OR Chedli (aw!)

14\. Rubine + Channing = Chanine OR Rubanning

15\. KARIS + Channing = Karanning OR Charis (that kinda works...but she's eliminated)

16\. Rose + Channing = Rosanning OR Chrose (yeah, kinda...)

17\. Brielle + Channing = Chanielle OR Briening (okay, maybe not that one)

18\. Cambria + Channing = Cambring OR Chanbria (YES)

19\. Ithica + Channing = Chithica OR Ithanning

20\. Autumn + Channing = Chantumn OR Autunning

 **Well, what'd ya think of that? Okay, so, please review telling me which sounds the best (and yes, you can be completely biased towards your character!) and have a lovely day/night/whatever-time-of-day-it-is!**


	18. More Than A Decoy

**Okay, so here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it, and Merry Christmas! P. for this chapter are: Rowan, Cambria, and ZANE.**

Rowan

I pulled on my dress nervously, and watched as the girls swarmed Brianna. Yes, it was nice she was back and safe and well, but honestly? Some of these girls had to be acting. I mean, Vivienne didn't look completely realistic, though it was slightly convincing. Perhaps overly convincing. I glanced over at Channing, and he was smiling with such a warm look in his eyes that I felt a lurch in my gut. Why didn't he look at anyone else like that? Well, maybe he did, but I never noticed. I guess I could just be making assumptions. Then the memory of Officer Harrison hit me, and I felt sick to my stomach. Ithica had asked me if she should tell the Prince. I said no. But now, seeing him smile at Brianna like she was his joy and the only girl in the world, I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know what had happened to me. So, mustering my courage, I walked up to him. The girls followed me with their eyes as I curtseyed in front of Channing.

"Your Highness," I said timidly, looking into his blue eyes. "Could I speak to you? In private?"

"Of course," Channing replied, and we stepped outside into the cool air.

...

"What is it, Lady Rowan?" Channing asked, turning to me as we sat on a bench a little way into the gardens. I brushed out my dress absent-mindedly, and glanced up at him. God, the way he smiled could probably melt chocolate. Probably even rock-hard chocolate, as well.

I coughed lightly, and took a deep breath. "Something...happened to me."

Channing reached for my hand. "And?" He gently pushed, and I could sense he knew it was something bad. I guess because of what I knew of him so far, if he'd been a normal guy, he'd be one of those way too overprotective boyfriends who spoils his girlfriend with gifts, and chases off any guys who flirt or even talk with his girl. And I had no idea why I was thinking all this.

"Officer Harrison. He...well...he tried to-" I stopped, choking on tears as the memory came flooding back to me. It was painful to think about, but the memory was still there, and it stung like an open wound.

"Oh, Rowan." Channing looked into my eyes, and he looked pained. That pain was replaced with anger. "Did he...do something terrible to you? Something that no man should ever do?"

I gulped, and managed to spit out, "Y-yes. Oh, Channing!" I began sobbing, and covered my eyes with my hands. I was a complete mess. What if he thought I was faking? No. Channing wouldn't do that, no way. I wiped away my tears, sat up straight, and tried to smile at Channing.

"Rowan..." he began.

"I'm fine," I lied quickly. "I'm fine." I got the feeling I wasn't convincing him at all. "Just, make sure he gets what he deserves. Please."

"I promise," Channing agreed. I nodded, and he gave my hand a final squeeze before he got up quickly and left me there, sitting in the first rays of moonlight.

Cambria

Prince Channing bid us all goodnight, and we slowly made our way upstairs, to our rooms. Many of the girls were chatting and giggling, but I couldn't find it in myself to laugh along with them. What was the point? It wasn't like anything extremely important or exciting had happened yet. I looked back down the majestic staircase, and nearly tripped when I saw Channing looking at us. Our eyes connected, and I hurriedly turned round and raced up the stairs again.

"Cambria!" I froze on the steps, as did most of the girls, at the sound of Channing's voice ringing loudly. I paused, mustered my courage, and spun on the stairs, nearly loosing my balance on the stairs. I desperately grabbed the stair rail, pulled myself up straight to steady myself, and blushed as I heard a laugh come from another Selected. Great.

"Yes, Your Highness," I relied gingerly.

Channing's eyes twinkled. "May I please speak to you? In private?" No. No. No! No! Was I in trouble? Had one of the girls told him lies about me to give herself an advantage? Several names raced through my mind as possibilities, but I shook it off and nodded. I made my way down the steps, very aware of everyone's eyes on me. Channing held out him arm, and I took it gratefully as we began walking down a corridor. The sound of the girls quickly resumed, and I imagined them all trotting to their rooms happily, feet aching from the heels, but smiling wide at their fortune. And I had that, too. Unless if I was going home today. In which case, the only bright side would be having painless feet every morning.

...

"So, Lady Cambria," Channing trailed off, turning round and facing me as we came to a stop in front of two plush velvety chairs in a corner. How many secret areas were there in this Palace? Fifty? Ten? Thousands? "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

I panicked. I mean, yes, I did, but no, I didn't. I wanted to, but right now? Right now I was exhausted, and I couldn't imagine doing anything at all. I was about to say no, but then remembered what the scrawny, bald man had said to me before I came to the Palace. I was not allowed to turn the Prince down. No matter what. Great.

"You see," I began, and instantly saw a mixture of hurt and embarrassment flash on his face. "Wait, Channing, please hear me out. I'd love to, really, I would. I just, I'm tired and nothing is making sense anymore...I-I just want to rest for a little while. Is that okay?"

"Oh, of course, Cambria," he replied.

I smiled half-heartedly. "Your Highness, I need to go now." I rose, as did he, and before I could run away to the safety of my room, Channing lightly kissed the top of my hands. I blushed but raced away quickly. No need for him to know how I felt, not yet, anyway.

...

The following morning was a swirling whirlwind of emotions, and I found myself short of time for myself. Channing was busy the whole day, running around and filling things in, making countless decisions. I emphasized for him, it must've been hard. But still, I was beyond excited that we were being allowed to invite someone to the Palace. Just imagine! It would be incredible...

"Lady Cambria?" Cynthia snapped.

"Huh?" I dragged my gaze from the bees buzzing on the honeysuckles outside, and turned my head to take in Cynthia's blue eyes narrowed at me. Her lips were pouted, and I got the feeling I wasn't making her job any easier.

"I said," Cynthia sighed dramatically. "What was the cause of World War IV?"

"Oh," I said, and blinked. Thank goodness I already knew the answer. "The French army attacked the Russians, who had angered their government, causing to a huge war. New England, Alba and Germany helped Russia, whereas Illéa, Swendway and New Asia sided with France."

Cynthia paused, her mouth hanging open comically. She quickly regained herself. "Very good, Lady Cambria. I see you know your history. Well, your answer was completely correct. That is the very reason why those years ended in so many deaths. We lost a quarter of the worlds population. Because, as you all know, more countries joined the sides as the war progressed. This led to utter chaos."

"Um, miss?" A girl in the back, Isla, I think, raised her hand tentatively. Cynthia nodded. "I was told by my father that New Asia had rebels within the country at the time, so they were also having a civil war. Apparently the rebels wanted to help the Russians."

"Correct, Lady Isla," Cynthia said. "That is indeed true. New Asia, at that time, was facing many obstacles. The streets were lined with danger, and the country was crumbling under all the pressure." I glanced at Isla, who looked angry. I guess she cared about her country a lot. If that even made any sense, which I suppose, in some sense, it did. I zoned back in on Cynthia.

"But then! Suddenly, the war ceased after France surrendered. In fact, the French helped the New Asian government get rid of the rebels."

A huge alarm sounded suddenly, blaring in my ears. I looked up, and saw some girls faces pale with fear as they were petrified to the spot. I shook my head. Another rebel attack? Surely not. I mean, why would the rebels attack again? Wasn't it too soon? But something strange suddenly happened. I began to feel uncomfortably warm, like a tingling spread of heat coursing through me. My eyes widened as the smell of smoke wafted into the room. No. Several others realized it as soon as I did, and began screaming desperately.

"Fire! Fire!" one girl was shouting, throwing her hands in the air, a wild look in her eyes. I edged away from her. How was this possible? The kitchen were far away, and they didn't let fire out easily. I there had been a fire in the kitchens, it would've been stopped before it reached the rest of the Palace. That's when it dawned on me. The fire hadn't come from the kitchens.

Zane

It's scary here. Men shout, people yell...I'm scared. Yet, there's not much I can do. I don't know where I am, or where family has gone, or what is going on at all. I'm worried.

I heard footsteps outside my door, slowly coming to a stop. I peeked up from my little corner in this strange cell thing, and watched in fascination as a heavy door swung open. As a crack of light burst through, somebody made a large grunt. I crawled on all fours to the door, and suddenly it flew open. I jumped back in surprise, and a boy with tawny brown hair and dark green eyes stared down at me. He looked about fourteen, or fifteen. I couldn't tell in the dimness of the room.

"You." The boy pointed at me with a shaky hand. "You are allowed to walk around the grounds. Don't touch anything, look at anything, or say anything. Got it? Just. Walk."

I stared in surprise, but managed a small nod. "So, where do I walk?"

"Anywhere! Just, don't open any doors, okay?" the boy huffed frustratedly. I nodded, fear settling deep in me. I didn't want anything to go wrong. The boy left, and I followed shortly. As I stepped out of my cell, I was greeted by dull lights. It had been next to pitch black in my cell, and this dim light was already a stark contrast. There were small windows on a dark wall, so I stood on my toes and peeked out. I could see men and women, girls and boys, wearing uniforms and doing some sort of training course. I bit my lip. This place was dangerous.

After walking around for a while and not finding anything interesting, I turned around to walk back the way I'd came, but stopped as I heard voices. They were discussing something important, by the sounds of it, but I couldn't find out where the voices were coming from. I inched closer to the opposite wall from me, and suddenly I could hear better. The door was slightly ajar, and I carefully looked inside. A boy with shaggy, blond hair was waving his hands about with a look of frustration on his face. Then there was a much older looking man, smoking a pipe, and reclining in his chair. I inhaled. Who were these people? The boy seemed angry.

"-then it will work better!" The boy dropped his hands angrily, and the old man blew out a puff of smoke.

"Matt, I appreciate your idea, but I don't think it will work," the Boss replied, as he shifted to one side slightly. "The boy is a decoy, and that is that. They're already looking for him everywhere, it's only a matter of time until they find him here. And then, we shoot them." I held back my gasp.

"Fair enough," Matt grumbled. "But, he's young, right?" The Boss nodded. Matt continued. "Young enough to be influenced."

The Boss paused, puffing a few times on his pipe, before meeting Matt's gaze. "You're telling me, you want to convince him that he should be one of us?"

Matt grinned. "Exactly. And once he's learnt enough, and he's older, we'll send him back to the Palace. They'll all think he's come back safely, and he will inherit the throne. But, he'll be one of us. A rebel. And then we attack."

"That's a very good plan," the Boss mused thoughtfully. "But, it'll take years."

"I know," Matt sighed. "Guess we better start now then, huh?" Matt opened the door, and I looked up in terror as my eyes connected with his.

"I-I," I stumbled. I was so dead. Surely they'd kill me? If they didn't? They'd probably torture me instead or something equally as horrible.

"Speak of the devil," he hissed, a wild look in his eyes.

...

 **WOAH, EPICNESS! I am so SORRY for my really late update. This is like, a week late or something. I've just been with school recently, so I hope you all forgive me. I HAD 6 TESTS LAST WEEK. Anyway, questions:**

 **1) What do you think will happen with Zane?**

 **2) Will something go wrong at the party?**

 **3) Are you excited to see what will happen next?**

 **4) And, what would you want to happen next?**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews, and have a great day/night! Bye, Skittlers!**


	19. A Party Commences

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a kinda late update, I hope you all forgive me. But, here's a chapter for all of you lovely Skittlers, and I really hope you enjoy this. P. for today are: Channing, Rose, Vivienne, and Ruby!**

Channing

"You are so funny!" Daphne laughed, covering her hand with her mouth. I noticed a nearly-empty glass of champagne in her other hand, and sighed. How much had she drunk? I was just glad that after what happened in the past, we could still be friends. The sun was shining brightly, and the green bushes, grass, and trees glinted beautifully. It was incredible. Thankfully, after the fire yesterday, the fire fighters had gotten here and put out the fire before it devoured the whole castle. I was extremely grateful, but I still had a nagging feeling in my brain about the rebels. We'd seen them fleeing from the sight just as the fire fighters arrived. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"That's the Prince? Oh, wow!" I smiled. Some people really seemed to like me. I was strolling casually along, when a hand dragged me off to one side. There was no point in screaming, if it had been a rebel I would've been stabbed, not dragged.

"Son, we need to talk." My father hissed, clenching his fist around my collar.

"Okay, could you please release me?" I replied coolly. My father loosened his grip, and let his arm drop to his side. "Father, what's wrong? Why aren't you enjoying this afternoon?"

"Listen, and listen clearly. How long has the Selection been going on for?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly and looking at me expectantly for an answer.

"Um," I said, racking my brains. How long had it been? A month, maybe? "A while?"

"Exactly!" My father snapped, standing up. "And guess what the press are saying. You're taking too long, deliberately keeping the girls here and getting their hopes up for nothing."

"But, father," I interjected. "You know that's not true. It's just not easy finding love."

"I know, but you need to make a choice." My father began walking away. He looked over his shoulder at me, something close to sympathy in his eyes. "And you need to do it soon."

...

"Channing! Wait up!" I glanced to my side, and noticed Genevieve running towards me. She looked relatively graceful, but still not very lady-like. I smiled anyway, she was a sweet girl.

"What's the matter, Lady Genevieve?" I asked, linking our arms as she caught up to me.

She rolled her eyes. "Call me Eve. Anyway, I brought a friend for this, and I thought you might like to meet her."

"Of course. Who is she?" I questioned curiously. Eve grinned, and pulled a frightened looking girl in front of her. "And who might this be?"

"Uh, Your Highness." The girl curtseyed, her cheeks flushed. "I-I'm Lynette. It's an honor."

"You too." I smirked. "Please, enjoy today. I don't want you to feel awkward or uncomfortable."

"Yes, Your Highness," Lynette giggled, and rushed away, pulling Eve with her. My eyes followed Eve as I watched her hazel eyes twinkle with happiness, and her lips formed a huge smile. I smiled, too. She was...amazing, really.

Rose

"Okay, Rosie, remember to be on your best behavior," I whispered to my little sister. Rosie was sitting on my lap, her eyes closed as she sat there peacefully. How angelic. Because I had no one I could invite, me and Brielle sat together. She had her sunglasses on, again, but at least this was the type of weather in which to wear them.

"Why do you wear sunglasses all the time?" I blurted out, and instantly regretted it. That made me sound very rude, but it just slipped out.

Brielle looked at me, or I guess she was looking at me. Her sunglasses were so dark I had no idea what color her eyes were. "It's a long story." Brielle sighed. "Let's just say it's also personal."

"Oh, right, yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude," I apologized quickly.

Brielle laughed a little, and I was taken aback. "Don't be. It's not your fault." Brielle smiled, and stood up. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" I nodded. "Okay, be back in a flash." I twirled my hair in between my fingers as I thought it through. Brielle barely talked to anyone, let alone smiled at them, yet she seemed to like me enough.

I scanned the crowd, and noticed that a few of the girls had really gone overboard with their outfits. Huge hats, elbow-length gloves, swirling, rich-colored dresses that reached the ankles adorned with intricate designs. What was the point in them getting so dressed up? I looked up to see Azalea walking towards me. She smiled warmly, and giggled lightly as her eyes fell on Rosie, who was curled up in my arms.

"She's adorable," Azalea gushed, perching next to me on the metal bench. "Can I hold her?"

I handed Rosie over to Azalea with a slight reluctance. I trusted Azalea, but Rosie was my little sister, and she meant the world to me. Even if she could be really annoying at times.

"Aw, she's so cute!" I had expected this to come from Azalea, but when I looked up I was surprised to see a little six year old standing over Rosie, a grin on her face. "Is that your sister?"

"Yes, her name's Rosie. Um, who are you?" I replied, and Azalea blushed, handing Rosie back to me.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I forgot to mention my little sister, Aurora."

"It's fine." I smiled at her. I spotted the Prince near the edge of the gardens, away from everyone else, having a conversation with a girl. He looked agitated. "Hey, I'll be right back. Could you look after Rosie for me?" I got up without waiting for a reply, and raced towards Channing. Something was up, and I was going to find out. One way or another.

Vivienne

"Please, Channing!" I huffed, crossing my arms across my stomach and batting my eyelashes. "I mean, I really like you, you know? And, I don't think it's fair to keep me here if you don't like me. So, can you at least tell me how you feel?"

Channing sighed, running a hand through his tousled brown hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone hiding behind a bush. I recognized the dirty blonde hair with flowers. What was Rose doing spying on me and Channing?

"Look, Vivienne, it's kinda early to say," Channing mumbled, his cheeks crimson. "I don't know yet how I feel about anyone. I haven't gotten to know all of you well enough."

I made my face fall. "O-oh, okay, I see." I felt my eyes water, though it took a big push. "I just, Channing, I care about you. I want you to know how I feel, and I need to know if you feel the same."

"Listen, Vivienne, I like you too, it's just-" I cut him off, by leaning forward, and he stumbled. "I, um, look. I don't know who's the One for me, yet. It'll take time." He put a hand on my shoulder, and I lowered my gaze, then looked up through my eyelashes at him.

"Channing, can I ask you something?" I whispered quietly staring into his blue eyes.

He gulped. "Sure, anything."

"What do you think of girls making the first move?"

...

And just like that, my lips were on his. He was too easy to fool. I laced my fingers through his hair, and pressed myself against him. One of his hands was still on my shoulder, but the other one I couldn't feel on me anywhere, which was slightly disappointing. I pulled back, and grinned up at him. My smile dropped. He wasn't smiling, he didn't even look happy at all.

"Channing, what's wrong?" I asked softly, reaching out to hold his hand.

He pulled his arm back sharply. "You don't love me. You don't even _like_ me."

"What?" I gasped, stumbling backwards. I knew I had feelings for him, I was just exaggerating them to get him to keep me here. "I do like you, Channing."

"Enough," he snapped, and his blue eyes seemed to have turned a shade darker. "You...you're leaving the Selection. Pack your bags, immediately. I don't want to see you." My heart plummeted, but I put on a cool face. I couldn't break down in front of him, not now.

"But, Channing-" I pushed, my mind searching frantically for something to say. I didn't have to, his hostile look was enough to firmly silence me. I couldn't believe how wrong I'd been about it all.

"I'm sorry, Vivienne." Channing's look softened, but marginally. "Please, leave."

Ruby

Me and Moe were lying in the grass, our dresses splayed out around us, soaking in the warmth coming from the sunshine overhead. I hadn't seen Moe in a long time, and I really missed her. We did everything together, and she would be the victim of the majority of my pranks.

I glanced over at her. "Moe, could I ask you something?"

Moe frowned, sitting up. "Of course."

"Do you think the Prince actually likes me?" I asked hesitantly, fiddling with a loose thread of my dress. More didn't reply straight away, so I bit my lip and looked up at her.

Moe sighed. "I don't know, Rube. I'm not here to see it, but what's not to like? You're a great person, with a nice attitude and a big heart. You're also stunning."

"I am?" I queried, flipping over onto my stomach.

"Duh," Moe pointed out. "I don't think I've ever heard a single guy talk bad about you."

"Maybe you're right," I admitted quietly. "Maybe." We sat in silence for a while, and I felt my heartbeat speed up as I glanced left and saw Channing laughing as he spoke to someone. His eyes crinkled, his smile wide. I couldn't help but smile at him.

I turned to Moe. "I'm going to go walk around, see ya." I waved, and Moe waved lazily back. As I began walking away, I looked back at her, and smiled. She was the most amazing person ever.

...

"Sorry, pardon me. Excuse me, mind your feet!" I dodged through the heavy crowd, and came out to find myself at the drinks table. I had no idea why it was so busy, but I guessed the Royal Family had decided to invite some friends of theirs as well. I spooned some watermelon punch into a cup, and took a long swig. The drink was cool, and refreshed my body. Whoever made this was my life saver. I began picking my way around the center of the party, where a tent had been sent up. It wasn't a camping tent, it was one that had a high 'roof', and then four long poles at each corner held it up. It was nice, and meant that if you stood under it you were not in danger of overheating.

I stopped quickly, and stood still. Somewhere nearby, a slight crying could be heard. With sudden interest and sympathy, I followed the sound until I ended up in front of Verity, her tiny figure curled up on a bench deep in the gardens. She was shaking.

"Your Highness, are you okay?" I asked carefully, making my way towards her slowly.

Verity sat up immediately, wiping her eyes. "Wh-who are you?" Her voice was timid, frail, as though a slight wind would break her and shatter her into a million pieces.

"I'm Ruby, one do the Selected," I answered softly, taking a seat beside her. "What's the matter?"

"I don't like it," Verity whispered, clutching her knees. "Growing up, I mean. Everything's changing, and I don't like it. It's scary, and I'm trying so hard, but nobody notices me or understands."

"Oh, Verity." I felt an urge to hold her in my arms, but I had no idea if that was allowed. "It's okay. I remember when I was growing up. It was hard, but I overcame it. You just have to know that even when you feel like you're being ignored, you're always loved. No matter what."

"Really?" Verity peeked up at me through her honey-blonde hair, her blue eyes glistening.

"Really," I repeated, and Verity fell into my arms. I hugged her, and a smell of limes filled my senses.

"Ruby?" Verity mumbled into my shoulder. "Will you be here for me? No matter what?"

"I will," I said. "No matter what."

...

 **Aw, sweet! So, I'm soooooooooooooo (imagine more o's) sorry I didn't update in FOREVER, but life has been so busy and stressful. I've had so many tests, and school is just generally being a jerk to me. What do you expect? Anyway, questions!**

 **1) Did you enjoy the garden tea party thing?**

 **2) What do you want to happen next?**

 **3) What is your favorite flavor of Ben and Jerry's ice cream (mine's cookie dough)?**

 **Thank you all of you who review, it really makes me smile and I thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me. It means a lot to me.**


	20. It's All Too Much

**Hi everyone, how are you all? I hope you're all doing well. So, I've decided to dedicate this whole chapter from Channing's P.O.V, because...reasons. (I actually have no proper or debatable reasons for this...) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Channing

The party had started to finish, and the guests were filing out slowly, until the numbers had dwindled down to only my family, guards, maids, and the Selected. But there was something I had to do before the day ended.

My palms were sweating with the thought, and I had a pulling feeling in my heart. I didn't want to do this, but my father had told me to. I had to make an elimination, and now. This whole thing was going far too slowly, and I needed to make a choice. Three girls stood before me, several wringing their hands, others smiling nervously.

"Ladies, I would like to thank you for-" I paused. For what? What was I meant to say? Why hadn't I thought this through? "For participating in my Selection. I have a feeling you've all had as much of a good time getting to know people as I have." One of the girls gave me a smile, and the look on her face read 'I know where this is going, and it's okay. I don't mind'.

"Channing, what's going on?" another girl asked timidly, her eyes resembling fear. I felt a lurch in my gut, as a feeling of dread settled on my shoulders and the weight of the world was thrown on me.

"I'm so sorry, but you're...I don't feel anything with you. I'm sorry." I tried to sound apologetic, but I knew I had to be firm. This was my decision, and I had to be confident about it.

"That's okay," the girl from before, who'd gave me the knowing smile, said. Her eyes were filled with a look almost of peace. "I guess I saw it coming. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course," I replied instantly.

The other two girls sniffled a little, but put on a brave face. I was so proud of them. I may not have known them all too well, but I cared about them all the same.

"I suggest you start packing. I wish you all the best for your future," I whispered softly. The girls nodded, and began walking away, laughing with each other and looking on the bright side. I was glad they weren't holding a grudge. I watched, still in deep thought, as Isla, Rowan, and Cambria left the Castle, and started a journey that would give them a whole new life.

...

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!" my father boomed, his fist crashing down on the table. We were in one of the many meeting rooms, and my family and advisors were crowded around a table. The table was laden with maps, papers, empty cups, and assorted cakes set neatly on a mini platter. I picked up a mini cake, taking a seat, and bit into the soft marzipan coating. The taste melted in my mouth, and I shut my eyes for a brief moment. I snapped back to attention at the sound of my father coughing, and I looked over at him.

"As you all know, there will be a report again in three days, and things are moving slowly." At this, my father gave me a pointed look. "Therefore, I have taken the proud role of helping my son in his Selection, as you all know how smoothly my own one went."

"Really?" An old advisor, with thinning gray hair that had a mild receding hairline, a slight beer gut, wearing a tweed suit, raised a bushy gray eyebrow.

My father could've had steam coming out his ears, given the look on his face. "Really. But, I have more important news. This news concerns my lovely eldest daughter, Princess Harlow!"

Everyone turned to look at Harlow, who froze on the spot. Her blue eyes bore into mine, her face a mirror of the fear I felt. I shrugged helplessly. What could I say, or do?

"So, you must all know how we have been having some, ah, issues with the New Asians recently. But there is a way to secure our tie with them." My father's green eyes twinkled. I shivered. "Their son, Edward, is turning twenty in a matter of weeks, and he has taken a liking to our lovely Princess. The New Asians have promised that if Harlow marries Edward, they will never attack us."

...

We were all frozen, some of us in shock, others in disbelief. Harlow was trembling, form anger or fear, or both, I wasn't sure, but I knew that she was about to speak her mind. Probably bluntly, as well. I knew Harlow. In a situation like this, she wouldn't bother being polite.

"You're going to hand me over?" Harlow asked calmly, her voice steady. But her eyes were wide, glinting dangerously in the light, and I could see the hurt and rage she was holding in.

"Darling, why didn't you discuss this with me?" My mother leaned forward, and gave Harlow a sympathetic look, as she reached for her cup. She took a sip, waiting for a reply.

My father sighed. "Just listen, all of you. This is a great opportunity. I don't think you understand how important this is. To me, to the whole of Illéa. This is life-changing, this is-"

"Wrong!" I snapped, unable to sit and say nothing for any longer. "You're willing to sell your daughter to marry some nerdy, short, Prince just so you won't ever have to fear being attacked by the New Asians? You would trade your daughter away? Just like that?" I was standing now, my hands firmly placed on the table, my eyes narrowed. "How could you be so cruel, so cold-hearted? Why don't you see what you're doing is sick, wrong, even? Oh right, I forgot, it's because you don't care." I stormed out, slamming the door behind me. I was fueled by anger, but I didn't care, I just had to get away. I had to breathe.

...

As I turned a corner, I bumped into Brianna. She smiled at me, but I could still feel the hatred pulsing through me. She noticed something was wrong, and a frown replaced her smile quickly.

"Channing," she said lightly. "What's the matter?"

"My father...he wants to send my daughter away to New Asia to marry their Prince, but it's wrong. And he's doing it just because he thinks the New Asians will attack us, and this is our only way of creating an alliance between us," I blurted out. I smacked my forehead. Why had I just told her all this? Wasn't what happened in the meetings meant to be secretive? Not anymore, it seemed.

Brianna bit her lip. "Channing, there's not much I can say or do to make things better. But, I know that you will be a much better King, and for now I just hope you can convince your father otherwise." I stared at Brianna, my jaw hanging wide open. She thought I would make a good King? As I stared into Brianna's eyes, I felt something settle inside of me. She had a point. I could convince my father, and hopefully get him to change his mind. Somehow I'd find a way.

"Lady Brianna, thank you," I said, my throat slightly hoarse.

She smiled at me, her eyes sparkling like jewels. "You're welcome, Your Highness. Anytime."

...

"Channing, open up!"

"No can do."

"Channing! Please! I'll tell mom and dad!"

"Seriously? You know what? Just come on in." I sighed as Verity bounded happily through my door, her blonde hair swishing behind her. I rolled my eyes. "Take a seat."

"Thanks," Verity giggled, swinging her tiny feet daintily. "Sooooo, I was wondering if-"

"You do realize that I'm trying to do some work?" I asked her seriously.

Papers were stacked in front of me, the majority of them consisting of useless statistics about Illéa. There were still quite a few problems in my country, and as the future King, it was my duty and responsibility to solve them. All of them. Even if it meant not being able to spend time with family.

Verity huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to play a game. Please?"

"Verity, you're twelve. Aren't you too old for that kind of thing?" I pointed out. Verity' face showed a mixture of pain and anger, but that look vanished quickly. What was wrong?

"Okay, I thought it would be fun." Verity shrugged. "But you're right, I'm nearly a teenager now." Verity, in that second, suddenly looked a lot older and wiser than ever before. Poor thing, she was only twelve. She still had a whole life to live, and yet so much had happened to her. Who knew? Maybe my father had already planned who Verity would be marrying when she was older.

"I'm sorry, Verity," I apologized, reaching for her hand.

She grasped it tightly, her eyes trained on the floor. "It's okay. You're right. I'm not a kid anymore."

...

I stopped dead in my tracks. After Verity had left, I'd decided to go for a walk around the Castle, to stretch my legs and focus on something else for a while. And now, I'd spotted two of the Selected sitting together on a velvety couch pushed up against a wall. I hid behind the corner from which I'd come round, and peeked over the edge at them. I could just hear what they were saying.

"Alright, so, I wanted to know how you feel about Channing," the first girl, who's back was to me, said, her voice seeming nervous, as though she were scared of the answer.

"I really like him," the other girl admitted shyly. Her face was covered by her hair. "What about you?"

The first girl sighed dreamily. "He's amazing, I really like him as well. I just wonder how he feels."

"I know!" the second girl agreed. "He seems kinda distant, like he doesn't have any feelings towards any of us. I thought he might like me, but he hasn't spoken much to me now."

I stopped listening, turning on my heel and racing down the corridor, not caring if I was making a huge noise. Of course I cared about them! It was just...everything had been so complicated recently. What with my brother going missing, the Selection happening, and the fact that I would be King soon. It was all too much, the stress piled on me like the weight of the world.

I began gasping, clutching at my throat, attempting to make it easier to breathe. The world was spinning, the edges of my vision blurred with darkness. My body was twitching, and I couldn't breathe. I needed air, but my vision was failing me. Everything was turning dark, and quickly. I had to get out, but I couldn't walk. The last thing I remembered was falling into a pair of arms.

...

When I came to, I was lying on the floor. Not exactly the ideal place to wake up, but that was fine by me. I opened my eyes slowly, and took in the sight above me. Scarlet was kneeling beside me, her eyes filled with concern as she looked down at me. She stopped fiddling with the hem of her dress when she noticed I was awake. A smile plastered her face.

"You're awake," Scarlet acknowledged, holding out a hand. I grasped it, hauling myself up into a sitting position. I felt slightly sick, but shook the feeling away.

"Yeah. What happened to me?" I asked quietly, rubbing my head.

Scarlet looked down at our still entwined hands. "You were blacking out. I guessed it was a panic attack, but I wasn't sure. You suddenly fainted, so I just...you know." She blushed.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. She smiled, and pulled her hand away, standing up. I got up, and my head started spinning. For a moment I just stood there, Scarlet glancing at me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said quickly. "Really."

"Sure." Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to stay with you for a while?"

"If you'd like to," I answered, hoping for a positive answer. Her hazel eyes locked with mine, and the breath caught in my throat. She had really cared for me.

"Sure," she replied, her smile so bright it could've lit up the whole corridor. "I'd love to."

 **...**

 **WOOHOO, ANOTHER CHAPTER! I really hope you all liked this, and please review, it honestly means so much to me when you do. Also, I'm sorry if your character got eliminated, but don't worry, they might still be in the story! Please don't be mad at me! Now, Question time!**

 **1) Was this chapter okay? Was it too rushed and disorganized?**

 **2) Who are you missing?**

 **3) If you could either fly or be invisible, which would you choose?**


	21. Changes

**I know, I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated, in what, two weeks or more? Feel free to hate me, but please read this anyway! So, I also want to apologize for my terribleness in not updating. P. for today are: Azalea, Channing, and Autumn!**

Azalea

Why couldn't I focus? My mind was wandering, my eyes drifting, and I couldn't help it. Was it because the Prince hadn't done anything with me in ages? I couldn't tell. Cynthia was rambling on and on about some stupid rule about how to eat fish with bones in it, but I honestly wasn't paying any attention. Something was bugging me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Azalea." I turned - panic weaving it's way through me - to Cynthia's sharp voice. "Can you please tell me what the smallest fork is for, and where it goes?"

"It, um," I mumbled. Why hadn't I payed attention? Why?! "I...I don't know," I dropped my head guiltily.

Cynthia's smile wasn't genuine. "I wonder why that was. Please start paying attention. The smallest fork is for dessert, and it is placed the closet to the place mat on the table."

I nodded half-heartedly, not really listening again. I wasn't cut out for all this. I wanted to be here, I cared about Channing, but etiquette lessons? Why were those so necessary? Why couldn't just being myself be good enough? Why should I have to be someone I'm not?

...

"Hey, are you gonna eat that?" Saraphina said somewhere to my left. I shook my head, and pushed my half-eaten sausage and potatoes towards her. She grinned, and spooned it into her mouth. Though she'd eaten a lot, she hadn't gained any weight. Strange, but lucky, I guess. I couldn't help but smile at her, and everyone else. I couldn't stay sad forever, I had to live a little.

"Am I the only one who hates etiquette lessons?" Medli asked, spooning soup into her mouth. A bit dribbled down her chin, and she wiped it with her sleeve. I laughed inwardly.

"You're not alone," I said, smiling sincerely. Medli grinned back at me.

I glanced over at the head table, and saw Channing looking solemnly at his food, not touching it. I frowned; what was wrong? Queen Esme was beside him, her eyes puffy and red. Verity was oddly calm, her feet still instead of swinging, her hands limp by her sides. Harlow was curled in her chair, her head on her knees. That's when I noticed that King Eli wasn't there at the table.

"Ladies." Channing stood, his expression serious. "I have some grave news. My f-father, he has fallen ill." Everyone gasped. "This might mean that I may have to take the throne earlier than expected. If that is the case, I will not have as much time for the Selection, so it will be moved along." Moved along? "By that I mean more of you will go home, those who I don't feel a strong connection to. I hope you understand, this is hard for me." There were murmurs between the girls, small nods and feeble smiles. Channing lowered his eyes. I wanted to run up to him, wrap my arms around him, and tell him that I would help him through it. But I couldn't. Because when Channing looked up, there were tears in his eyes, and he hurried out the room.

Channing

I cared about my dad, a lot. He was my father, after all. But yet him being ill didn't strike me as hard as I would've thought it should. Perhaps this made me a bad person, for not feeling the utmost sympathy for my father. But after everything he's done to me, it's hard to care so much.

What was I supposed to do, though? I was meant to be having a Selection, I was supposed to be finding my wife, yet now...what if I had to rule the country? At the same time as the Selection? It's crazy; no man could do it. I thought of my father, and his voice seemed to literally speak to me, "My son, our blood is strong, royal, brave. You will not let a small thing like the Selection stop you from doing your duties. No child of mine would crack under the pressure; and you will be no different."

...

"Father." I bowed curtly, lifting my eyes to look at my father's tired, lined face. A grin was somehow on his face. He was propped up on a white bed in the infirmary, and roses and cards overcrowded the bedside table. Blood-stained tissues were littered haphazardly around the bed.

"Ah, my boy, you have come to see me in my last moments." His eyes were hard, taunting, daring me to say something against him: a poor, sick, old man. "I want you to rule this country well."

"Father," I began, my voice shaky. "You won't die yet, you won't. There is no need for this discussion."

Father laughed, and covered his hand with his clenched fist. "How caring of you, Channing. But no, there is no tricking me. I know I shall die. When, is the only question now."

I shook my head. "Father, you are a cruel man." He grinned at me at that. "And I don't care deeply for you, but you are still my father. We are family. And family don't leave each other."

"Well, then," father hissed, his voice cold. "Then I am no part of any family."

...

He died the next day. I suppose it was a shock, to say the least. Yes, he was unwell, but nobody saw it coming. Not so soon, anyway.

I was currently sitting in a stuffy, over-heated meeting room, papers splayed out messily; advisors were talking in frantic tones, using their arms to emphasize their points. My mother sat by my side, her head bowed, her body clothed in black. She wouldn't speak; she was, essentially, mute.

"The boy must step up to power!" Sebastian boomed, his voice echoing. Everyone fell silent. He was reclining in a leather chair, and had been quiet up until now. "King Eli is dead. And there is absolutely nothing we can do about it. So, the boy must take his father's place. The country needs a ruler; without one, they are all scared, dangerous. They might revolt."

"But," Clark interrupted, his mustache twitching with anger. "Shouldn't we first have the funeral for the poor old man?" There was silence, and then everyone burst into laughter, including Clark.

"How dare you!" I stood suddenly, my voice louder than possible. The laughter died away quickly. Clark raised any eyebrow, but the fear was evident in his eyes. "This is my father, the King, that you're talking about! He may not have ruled fairly, but you need to pay your respects!"

The advisors exchanged glances, several making no attempt at disguising their fear. I was furious. How could they? They didn't know him like I did, so they couldn't judge him.

"We will have a proper funeral," my mom spoke up, her voice wavering. "And it shall be filmed. Let the world know that the times have changed. A new King will take the throne."

...

"Hello fellow citizens of Illéa," the reporter announced, his hair greased back into something resembling a mullet. In the background was the Palace, and several guards at the corner of the image. "I am here, at the Palace, reporting live. Just today, in the early hours of the morning, King Eli was announced dead. That's right, folks, dead. Is the turn of a new time? Is this-?"

I slammed the off button on the remote, and the screen was engulfed by darkness. This was crazy, insane, and absolutely heartless. Yes, everyone knew how cruel my father was, but nobody knew him like I did. They couldn't judge him without knowing him.

There was a gentle knock on my door. I stared at it for a moment, still in a daze, then called out, "Come in."

Scarlet walked through the door. "Hey. I heard about...what happened. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly," I sighed breathing out. "I don't know. I mean yes, I'm sad and all, but my father...he isn't someone who I would personally miss that much. Maybe that makes me a bad child, a bad son, to not grieve my father every minute of the day; but, it's the truth."

"I understand." Scarlet sat on the edge of my bed, her eyes trained on the floor. "He wasn't the best parent in the world. Or, at least from what I've heard and seen about him."

I looked over at her. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear, and glanced up into my eyes. I was transfixed. I don't know why, but I felt like I couldn't move.

"Are you okay?" Scarlet asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I didn't reply. I moved closer to her and planted my lips on hers, pulling her towards me.

Autumn

My maids braided my hair carefully, slowly folding the neat hairs over each other repetitively. I sighed, and looked down at my lap. One of my maids, whose name I'd forgotten, frowned.

"Lady Autumn, are you alright?" She kept her fingers light on my scalp, and her voice was filled with sincerity. I nearly physically shuddered. Why did they have to be nice to me? They weren't meant to be nice to me! They were meant to hate me, or be scared of me, or both!

"I'm fine!" I snapped. My maid looked taken aback. "Just, keep doing my hair. It must be perfect."

"Of course," the maid muttered, her eyes falling to the ground. I hid my smirk; finally she was being set in her place. "You know, I could help you win the Selection."

I paused, what was she talking about. "What, what do you mean?" I asked slowly.

A grin crept onto her face. "I know you want to win, you practically reek of desperation. But, that's understandable. Anyway, I could give you an advantage, you know, get the Prince to like you."

"He already likes me as it is," I scoffed, maybe a little too confidently.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "In that case, I know how you can make him like you more than anyone else. It'll only work if you do exactly as I say and no different."

I hesitated, thinking it through. I didn't really like Channing at all, but I wanted the fame and the glory and the status so badly it was overwhelming. All I had to do was follow some simple instructions and then I'd be the favorite. I'd be one step closer to the crown.

I smiled up at my maid. "What's the plan?"

...

Dinner was calm, and quiet. I suspected that Channing was still upset about his father dying, he seemed like the emotional types. Ugh. He was picking at his food. None of the Royal Family had an appetite, they all just sat there solemnly. However the Selected didn't push back their needs. Ruby leaned over me to scoop some mashed potatoes on her plate. I cringed, and leaned back into my chair until she'd returned to her seat. Honestly, people these days...

"What do you think's going to happen now?" Avyanna poked my shoulder, speaking in a hushed tone.

I shrugged. "I guess Channing'll have to take the Throne. No biggie."

"No biggie?" Avyanna echoed. "Channing will have to take his father's place, and become King. Because he'll be busy with that and what not, he will move the Selection along quickly. Who knows how long we'll have here before we're eliminated? Doesn't this worry you?"

Of course it worried me, but nobody could know that. "No way. I really like Channing, and I already know it's not a one-way thing. I won't be gone soon, you can count on that."

But despite my confident words, my mind worried all the same. What if this didn't work?

 **...**

 **So...I think it's actually been about 3 or 4 weeks since I've updated...I'm really sorry about that! I have been very busy lately (school, exams, homework, extra-curricular clubs) so I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **1) Who do you think deserves some time in the limelight?**

 **2) What do you think Autumn's plan is?**

 **3) Will Channing crack under all the pressure (Zane missing, Eli dying, the Selection)?**


End file.
